Speaking of the Past
by Johnnycakesdepp
Summary: Anamaria and Jack have a happy life together but Ana begins to have dreams about a little boy she used to know a ways back before she ‘came part of the Pearl’s crew. 20th chapter up! Only two more chapters left.
1. Who ye be talkin' 'bout

Speaking of the Past

**Rating: PG-13 for a bit o' language**

**Genre: Drama**

**Summary: Anamaria and Jack have a happy life together but Anamaria begins to have dreams about a little boy she used to know a ways back before she 'came part of the Pearl's crew.**

**A/N: This is my first "Pirates of the Caribbean" fic so flame all you want. (Just not too much) Hope you like it! Now on with the damned blasted story!**

_

* * *

_

_Daft, bloody pirate._She thought waking up to feel that Jack had left again. There he stood looking out the small porthole in that more, or less accentuated the small cabin. She pulled herself up so that she was leaning on her elbow, head in hand.

"What are ye' doin' up? Ye should be restin,'" Jack asked only taking his eyes away from the sea long enough to take a quick glance at Anamaria.

"So should you, you damned blasted pirate. And I was sleep, it just got a little cold wit' out ye," she said with an almost childlike grin on her face. Taking to her words he took a final moment to gaze at the sea before half-drunkenly walking over to the bed.

"Well, since ye be cold I'll gladly come in t' warm ye up," he said with an only Jack smile.

_A young boy was chained outside to a tree. The sun was high, blazing heat. His chest heaved up and down slowly. But the tears came the lot faster. A shadow slowly made its way toward the boy. He got scared. He knew what was coming next. The beating. A horrible bloody one at that._

_The slave owner came to him with almost a smirk on his face. He was tall and had curly brown hair. Brown eyes and tanned skin. He was considerably young to own slaves. Undoubtedly his parents or just father had recently died, left the plantation to him._

_The boy squeezed his eyes terribly tight as the whip cracked over his back becoming bloodier and bloodier with each stroke._

"No! No! Don't beat him! Please don't Mister Gavin! I promise he'll be good." Anamaria screamed these words, tossing and turning wildly on the bed.

"Ana. Wake up. It's a nightmare. Anamaria!" Jack said taking her by the shoulders and shaking her. She woke with a jolt instinctively grabbing the dagger she held at the side of the bed.

"It's just me luv." She dropped the dagger and fell into Jack's arms.

"Jack! It was terrible! They beat him. He cried so much. I shouldn't have left him. It's all my fault," she cried.

"Who's this he ye be talkin' 'bout, ay?" He asked as she pulled away from his embrace. Tears lined her face.

"I'm sorry I never told ye Jack but I was 'fraid t' do it."

"What the bloody 'ell are ye talkin' 'bout?"

"I have a son Jack."

****

**_

* * *

_**

**_Yes I am reposting to what point and purpose I don't know yet. Wait I got it. I was going through the chapters to see if I had made them say I love you and I found dozens of mistakes so I decided to correct them and repost the whole damned story. _**

**_So that was the first chap to my first JA fic. I actually think its pretty good. Its probably not as good as other people fics but I'm a first timer to POTC. I need a bit o' reviews before I'll update._**


	2. A Story of My Past

Speaking of the Past (REPOST)

**Rating: PG-13 for a bit o' language**

**Genre: Drama & Romance**

**Pairing: Jack and Anamaria all the way**

**Summary: Anamaria and Jack have a happy life together but Anamaria begins to have dreams about a little boy she used to know a ways back before she 'came part of the Pearl's crew.**

**A/N: I'm gonna' keep on writing this story. So on with the damned story. Oh, wait! Thanks to Jack-on-the-Sparrow, Kungfuchick, LaVieSansAmour and Elraralia for replying early on. **

* * *

"Jack!" Anamaria yelled to him as he stood up and stormed out of the cabin slamming the door behind him. She cried so much that night, seeing that Jack didn't come back to her. Red eyes, wet face.

Jack stood at the helm of the ship, watching the sea, trying to control his thoughts. There absolutely, positively had to be a reason that Anamaria didn't tell him. So what exactly was that reason? Wait! This child couldn't be his; they only just started sleeping together in the last year. So who the bloody hell was the father of this child?

He stayed out there the entire night. Never actually getting the sleep Anamaria had tried to make him get. He was too pissed off. Some bloody relationship they had. He couldn't even stand to think about her now. Had the sickening urge to slap her at the moment, but unfortunately he refused to hit a woman.

------------------------------------------------------------

Anamaria got up at the sound of the wake up call. She sighed to see that Jack hadn't been back after what happened last night. Hadn't even sat at the table. Couldn't blame him though, they were practically married and she hadn't told him something as important as having a son. He'd come around, soon. Eventually. Eventually everything would be okay. All she could do now was hope for the best.

She hurriedly pulled on her boots and her worn shirt. She rushed down to perform her daily tasks. Not another reason to make Jack worse needed.

"Anamaria!" His anger was obvious in his tone.

"Aye cap'n," Anamaria said, not quite bringing her eyes to meet his.

"Ye can go back to yer cabin. I don't feel much like lookin' at ye." She quickly walked below to her cabin. Almost ran. Humiliated by him making her go to _her_ cabin. And not the one that she and Jack shared but the one she had earned as being First Mate and as being the only woman on the ship. She sat on the much uncomfortable bed, drawing her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them in a secure hug.

The second time in one week she cried her eyes out.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

It was probably midnight or close to it when Anamaria woke from crying herself to sleep. She slowly and quietly made her way to the main deck. She stood there silently without moving a muscle. Her eyes were still bloodshot red and she seemed depressed. Only her hair moved through the wind. Sad sight it was, to see her up there like that.

"Anamaria," Jack said coming from his cabin, shirtless, pants on.

She fumbled with her words. "I…I'm sorry Cap'n Sparrow. I'll be headin' back to me cabin now," the female pirate said, making her way back down to her small room before Jack stopped her.

"No need for that luv, I actually want t' talk t' ye," the captain said pulling her, by the arm, back up to the deck. "I want ye t' tell me 'bout this son o' yers."

"Have I ever told ye' where I came from?"

"I reckon that I assumed ye were from Cuba. Seein' as that's where I met ye at."

"I used to be a slave in Georgia. My father was a pure negro and my mother a mulatto. My mother was still pregnant wit' me, when he ran away. He was goin' to come back after he had made it to the north. But he was found by those hound dogs. The men beat him near to death. They came back and hung him. Say it took 'em damn near 5 minutes before he finally gave up," she looked back towards Jack who was contently listening to her story and sighed.

"I worked in the Big House for 10 years. The first five I don' quite remember what I did, though. One day, almost a month after my birthday in May, there was a banquet for somethin' or other an' I was in the house cleanin' up and such, didn' realize though that Master Hunter was in the house."

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_"Well look at you Anamaria. You really are quite lovely for a negress. A beautiful bosom, long dark hair, gorgeous brown eyes, smooth brown skin. You really are a sight to see," Hunter announced circling her. "I'm gonna' have some fun wit' you missy." He forced her towards the room quarters, particularly his own. He forced her on the bed once they had reached it. Roughly taking her dress off, he forced his lips onto hers. She screamed and tried to push him away earning a forceful slap from her master. "Don't fight it missy. You're goin' t' like this," he said in a strong southern accent._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm pretty sure ye can figure out what happened after that. Hunter kept lookin at me funny every day after he raped me. Had sort of a stupid smirk on his face all the time. Anyways though, nine months later I had a little baby boy, named 'im Marcel. A few months past and I was disappointed to find out that he couldn't past for white. He had to live with one of th' old kitchen slaves while I worked around the house."

"One day Hunter gave me one o' those funny looks again an' I snapped. Called 'im a dirty bastard an' a few more words. He snatched me up an' chained me t' a tree. Whipped me wit' 18 strokes. I tried not t' scream out in pain, I just hissed 'n' cried silently until the last few. Th' last few were so painful that I started screaming at th' top o' me lungs. Back was bloody as 'ell afterwards. Never once 'ad t' speak t' the man afterwards," Anamaria took a deep breath still avoiding Jack's glance by looking at the ocean, before continuing with the story of her past.

"Bout a year an' a half after that, me an' me best friend Shay decided to run fer it. I couldn't take Marcel wit' me. He was too young and he would cry when we would need t' be quiet, so I left 'im in the care of one of the other slaves. I swore I would come back fer 'im. Too 'fraid though. I couldn't go back to get him.

"We ran an' ran for days. Neither of us had much a sense though an' wanted t' make it in th' Caribbean. We 'ad heard so many stories about th' Caribbean from th' white girls an' we wanted t' see I' fer ourselves. So we made it t' Cape Canaveral an' stowed away on a ship down here to the Caribbean. I never saw Shay again after we got to Jamaica. She met a guy an' left me. That whore," she muttered the last part under her breath before continuing. "I commandeered a ship from a coupla' boys from the island and made me way to Cuba. I made a livin' there fishin' an' such on th' boat fer 5 months. Then I met ye an'… well ye know wha' 'appened from then."

"Anamaria," Jack said pulling her shirt over her head and throwing it to the deck floor. He looked at the scars with a sorrow in his eyes.

He took his fingers and traced them across all of the long, thin lines. All 18 of them.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Yes another repost! Review please! (to those who haven't)**


	3. How Long

Speaking of the Past

By Viggorus-0506

**Chapter 3: How Long?**

"Cap'n, I've had these scars the whole year we've been together," AnaMaria said, relaxing as the callused skin of his fingers ran across the skin of her back.

"I knew ye would tell me when ye were ready but I thought they were from ye bein' a pirate an' all." He pulled the hair away from her ear and leaned into it whispering so that no one else in the world would hear. "I really am sorry, Maria. Fer not listnin' to ye and bein' so daft."

"Cap'n I'm…" Jack cut her off before she got a chance to finish, putting a rough finger to her lips.

"Maria. It's jes Jack, luv."

"I should be goin' back t' me cabin t' get some rest," Ana said moving to get her shirt from the floor of the deck.

"Ye know luv, ye can come back to our quarters. That is, if ye want,"

AnaMaria gave a faint smile and took the captains hand as he led her into their quarters.

 _AnaMaria stood there and cried as she watched the man whip her son. She cried as much as he did, if not more. The man had an evil grin on his face as he cracked the whip onto the boy's back. She couldn't see the boy's face; he kept looking straight ahead towards the fields._

_"Momma!"___

_And then finally the beating was over and the master surprisingly he unchained the boy. The boy collapsed to the ground and AnaMaria ran to him, with arms wide open, ready to embrace him. But as it were, she ran right through him. Would have hit the tree too, if she hadn't passed through that too. She ended up with her back against the tree on the opposite side. She turned around to place her hand on the tree but that passed too. She walked through the tree to find a slave girl holding him. _

_She fell to the ground and wept into her hands._

__

"I'm so sorry." AnaMaria said as a tear rolled down her face.

"Ana! AnaMaria! Wake up luv. It's a nightmare. AnaMaria," he whispered loudly into the ear of the pirate that lie beside him.  

"Was it 'bout 'im, luv?" She solemnly nodded and moved over to rest her head on Jack's chest and placed her hand on his shoulder. He wrapped a protective arm around her as he watched the ceiling. He couldn't help but wonder, _How long are these gonna last?_   

Jack woke up long before the sun was up. He carefully detached AnaMaria from himself and dressed, spreading the kohl around his eyes. He made his way to the helm of the ship to find Gibbs there.

"We sail fer th' mainlan', northwest, to th' eas' coast o' Georgia."

"Well, g' mornin' t' ye too cap'n."

"Yeah, 'at too. But did ye hear what I said mate?"

"The coast o' Georgia. But may I ask cap'n, what we be goin' t' Georgia fer?" Gibbs asked with a questioning look.

"T' get back somethin' tha' was lost. I got it from 'ere mate. Ye can go back t' ye cabin till Wake Up," Jack said taking the helm. " 'N Gibbs. This doesn't make way t' Ana or I'll have ye neck, savvy." With a nod Gibbs mad his way to the crews sleeping quarters.


	4. Anythin' Else?

**Speaking of the Past**

**By Viggorus-0506**

**Disclaimer: I wouldn't be as broke as I am if I owned POTC now would I? And I wouldn't be writing on this site 'cause this would be POTC: 2. **

_Sorry to Jacked-up-on-Sparrow for writing your name wrong I was in a rush to write my notes._

__

__

_She cried out in pain as the whip cracked over her back. The slaves and the white family were there as the whip cut deep scars and her back became bloodier. She noticed a young girl over to the side vomiting at all the blood shed. She fell to her knees with a piercing scream. Her back arched as another deep cut was made across her already pained skin._

He could hear the screams from the helm. "AnaMaria." He ran down the steps and to their cabin bursting through the door. He raced to the side of the bed where she was tossing and turning, screaming and crying. Once again he took her by the shoulders and shook her forcefully. "AnaMaria! You've got t' wake up. Ana!" He yelled but her screams drowned him out.

_The whip cracked on her back with an extra force. The cut was deeper than all of the previous ones. But the last one, it was a hell for anyone to have to feel. She cried out loudly, again. Louder than she ever had in her life. She wanted to die. But her back would have to be one big ass open sore for that and unfortunately they were only long open cuts and plenty of untouched brown skin. She panted heavily as she sat there on her knees, her chained arms stretching the skin of her back as they hung there loosely in the air. She knew that the way she positioned herself on the ground was making the pain worse but she didn't have the strength to stand up, too much struggling had happened that day._

"Where we headed cap'n?" AnaMaria asked tying one of the ropes.

"Port Royal," he said. It wasn't like he was lying to her. They were headed to Port Royal which just so happened to be on the way to Georgia.

"How long?"

"Two sunrises."

"An' may I ask Cap'n, wha's th' reason fer goin' t' Port Royal?" she said occasionally looking up from the ropes to glance at him.

"Don't worry luv. We'll be back t' raidin', pillagin' and plunderin' very soon," the pirate said with a smirk.

"That makes me feel much better Jack."

"Land ho!" One of the crew members of the Pearl shouted.

"Ay! All ye scallywags 'ave two sunrises to pillage and plunder all ye want. But we be leavin' on the secon' sunrise wit' or wit' out ye. Ye 'ave safe harbor thanks t' Elizabeth and Will Turner. An' I ask o' ye, just don't do anythin' stupid. Leave that up t' the Turner boy an' his lass," Jack said sounding as though he was a bit tipsy but then again most of the time he was, wasn't he?

"Aye!" the crew shouted simultaneously. They then made their way to get ready for the day, getting together swag and arming themselves with daggers and pistols. Not that they would need them, at least they hoped they wouldn't but they figured that Jack Sparrow always made his way into a mess.

Jack and AnaMaria made their way to off the ship together behind the rest of the crew. She held his hand just barely, walking behind him as they made their way through the port town. Soon they made their way to the Turner's house. It was a beautifully elaborate house, but this was only from the outside. It was probably much more so when you walked in. They were about to knock on the door when the door swung open to show a very surprised Elizabeth.

"Jack! AnaMaria! It's so good to see you! What are you doing here?" she asked with a grin in-between embracing both of them in hugs.

"Jes' wantin' t' observe th' live o' normal people 'fore goin' back to our ole' barbarian ways," Jack said planting a grin on his own face.

"Come in. I'll go get Will from upstairs." She quickly went up the stairs to retrieve her husband. In the meanwhile Jack and AnaMaria went exploring around the house marveling at the expensive pieces. They didn't get far though before Will and Elizabeth descended down the steps.

"Jack!" Will said running, not too fast, down the steps excitedly. He embraced Jack in a loose hug before making his way to AnaMaria. "AnaMaria!" He said kissing her cheek and then stepping back towards his wife. "So what brings the two of you here?"

"Well lad, just here to take a break from our barbarian ways and visit some civilized folks," Jack said.

"Ana, would you like to join me I was on my way to the market?" Elizabeth enquired.

"Sure," Ana said following Elizabeth out the door.

"God! I was hoping they'd leave."

"Why were you so anxious for them to leave?"

"Where d' ye think AnaMaria is from?"

"I thought she was from Jamaica," Will said with a confused look on his face. Jack stared at him for a moment as though he was stupid.

"Well that's probable too, but I thought she was from Cuba. She's from the bloody mainlan'. Georgia! She was a slave an'," Will cut him off before he could finish the rest of the tale.

"But I thought she was a free woman."

"You also though she was from Jamaica which she's not. But she is a free woman now. So can I finish with the bloody story?!" With a timid nod from Will the captain proceeded with his story. "Not only was she a slave but she has a 9 or 10 year old son."

"But she's only 25 isn't she? She would have had him when she was 15," Will said shocked.

"Correct lad, care t' tell me anythin' else I already know?!" Jack threw his arms up in the air and gave Will an angered glare. "She was raped an' beatin' an' I found out only 2 stars ago!"

"Stars?" How stupid was this boy?

"Nights, dammit!"

If anyone in the world was daft, it would have to be Will.

**A/N: I didn't know how to continue this conversation and end it different from it is so I left it that way.**


	5. It's Him!

Speaking of the Past

**By Viggorus183**

A/N: I think that the first part of this is a bit nasty so bear with me. But the rest of the story is good if I do say so myself. I'm about to start writing this now but I already have it in my mind what's about to happen.

Disclaimer: I don't own POTC, AnaMaria, Jack, Will, Elizabeth, Gibbs, Marty or anybody else in the movie but I do own Marcel, Claudia, Alton, Gavin and Hunter. They are all helpless fragmented (is that a word? I'm not sure but I used it anyway.) victims of my mind. (If you care) Now on with the damn, blasted story.

* * *

She stopped in her tracks falling behind Elizabeth as she walked towards a vendor.

__

_He forced his mouth to hers as she pounded against his chest earning her a forceful slap. He thrust harder this time making her cry out in pain. _

It was him. There he was standing there talking to another woman at the vendor. She brought her hand up to her mouth to stifle a scream.

"AnaMaria?" Elizabeth said questioningly. The man turned towards AnaMaria with a smile. She ran and ran down the street. She turned to see the man and Elizabeth following behind her. She fell on all four limbs, skinning the rough flesh of her hands. Scrambling up to continue to run she let out a short scream. The man caught up to her grabbing her by the shoulders as everyone on the streets watched on confused and bewildered at their actions.

__

_She pounded against his chest again and again refusing to give up as the tears came freely down her face._

"Let go of me!" AnaMaria screamed frantically. "Don't fuckin' touch me!"

"AnaMaria," Elizabeth said cautiously coming up to AnaMaria, as the man backed away slowly. "AnaMaria? What's wrong with you?"

"Get the fuck away from me!" She yelled unsheathing her sword.

The man took a wary step towards her. "Miss AnaMaria. We're only tryin' t' help you." She put the sword towards his throat threateningly.

__

_He thrust harder into the girl beneath him with a dirty smirk on his face._

"Stop!" She yelled faintly, her own voice betraying her. A tear welled in her eye and before she had a chance to catch it it fell, rolling down her check. "Don't come near me," she said before her sword fell to the ground with a clank and her body fell down right beside it.

The man carried AnaMaria back to the house while Elizabeth carried her sword not quite sure how to do it.

"Right up this street here." Elizabeth pointed at the large house up the street. The man nodded and continued walking up the road.

Soon they were at the house and Elizabeth opened the door letting the man and the limp woman into her home. "Up these stairs here." He continued up the stairs carrying the pirate. Elizabeth came to the room she wanted to put her in and walked in hurriedly pulling back the sheets to slip AnaMaria inside.

"Who are you?" asked a very angry Will Turner. Elizabeth walked to her husband putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Nothing's going on Will. He helped me bring AnaMaria back here." Will's expression changed from anger to worry and shock in a matter of seconds, suddenly noticing AnaMaria laying in the bed. He walked over to the bed and stared at her pale face.

"What happened to her?"

"I… I don't know she… We were walking around the market and then she saw something. She started running back this way and then when we tried to come towards her she started screaming things. Telling us to get away from her and not to touch her… Where's Jack?"

"Right here luv." Jack said in his usual drunken slur appearing as if on que at the door. "And who's this?" Jack asked looking at the man standing in the room with the blonde curly, shoulder length hair and fairly tanned skin. "Where's Maria?" He inquired not bothering to let someone answer the first question.

"Here she is." Elizabeth announced moving out of the way so that Jack could see her.

"What happened to her?" He asked walking to her side, pushing Will out of the way. Elizabeth sighed having to retell the tale.

"Alton brought her back to the house for me since I wouldn't be able to manage myself."

"Thank ye Alton. You're a good lad," Jack said never taking his eyes off Maria. "Can ye leave me wit' Maria for a bit?"

"Sure Jack," Elizabeth said pushing Alton and Will out of the room.

"Jack," AnaMaria said once the three of them had left.

"Maria!" Jack said in surprise. "You're awake."

"Been tha' way since she started tellin' th' tale," was the remark she gave to accompany the smirk. The female pirate sat up in the bed drawing her legs up so that the captain could sit on the edge of the bed.

"Wha' happened t' ya?"

"Elizabeth tol' ye already Jack," she said rolling her eyes.

"Well why then. Wha' made ye do it."

"It's nothin' Jack," she said preparing to get up and go downstairs.

"AnaMaria! Can ye please tell me wha' th' bloody 'ell is goin' on wit' ye!" AnaMaria sat down beside him with a sigh.

"Okay. I'll tell ye. We were walkin' down th' street, me and Elizabeth, the man that brought me here, I thought he was Hunter…" Jack had halfway made his way out of the bedroom door with his sword unsheathed before she stopped him.

"Jack, dammit 's not 'im! I just thought it was." She said trying to calm him down so he wouldn't go kill the innocent man.

"How do ye know. Ye thought it was 'im b'fore. Why th' sudden change o' heart."

"I jes' know, okay? 'S not 'im. Jes reminded me o' 'im is all." He reluctantly came back to sit back where he was before on the bed, laying the sword on it. "I 'ad a flashback, or vision or somethin' or other abou' when he raped me. And then the rest is what Elizabeth tol' ye. Satisfied?" She said walking out of the room, not waiting for a reply.

"Bloody women," he muttered under his breath after she was out of hearing range, slowly getting up from his spot to follow her down the stairs.


	6. Set Sails!

**Speaking of the Past**

**Chapter 6: Thank ye's**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Genre: Drama/Romance**

**Pairing: Jack/Ana forever and a lil bit of Will/Liz**

* * *

Alton took her hand in his as she came to sit down beside him. "I jes' want te' say thank ye. Fer bringin' me back here."

"What happened to you out there?" he asked with a light southern accent. She smiled at him reassuringly.

"It was jes' that I 'ad a lit'l vision, or rather flashback o' somethin' 'at happened a while o go. And I thought it was you. I'm really sorry fer all o' this."

"It's okay," he said rubbing her check with his thumb. She sat there uncomfortably for a moment before he spoke again. "That Jack fellow, you're not courting him are you?"

"As a matter of fact she is," Jack said coming in his usual drunken swagger, down the steps. "An' I suggest ye take ye hands off o' 'er. Or I'll have ye neck, savvy?" Alton smirked. Anamaria snatched her hand up and jumped to her feet.

"Ye should probably leave. I appreciate th' help but ye got t' go now," she said icily at the man. Anamaria watched his figure retreat towards the door and then out of it. "Leave me alone for a bit. I need to think." Anamaria said making her way to the room that she and Jack occupied at the moment.

* * *

She sat on the balcony leaning against the railing. She enjoyed the breeze as it toyed with her hair, blowing the strands within itself. She thought about the things that had happened recently. Her and Jack were so happy now. They had the Pearl and each other. But the dreams, they had to come in and fuck everything up. Why did she get them anyway? They had only begun to come so recently.

She still remembered that night. Jack had woken her up hearing her screams, he was a light sleeper after all. He was so confused when she told him, and hurt and betrayed. He stormed out of the room and stayed at the helm till the morning. Now she just wished that she would have told him? But when would she have? What would she say?

_'Oh, Jack I just wanted to tell you that I used to be a slave and I have a son that's the product of a rape from my former master.'_

Anamaria sighed and looked out into the distance. She wondered if Marcel was still live. What did he look like? She longed to see the boy. It was a shame that she didn't even have the heart to go back to get him. How would Jack react if she even asked to go to get him? He'd probably laugh in her face.

_'An' how th' bloddy 'ell d' ye think we'd get th' bastard back? Jes' waltz up t' th' bloody plantation, knock on th' door and say I wan' th' boy Marcel from ye?'_

She laughed uneasily at the thought. Jack would never do that. He wouldn't say those words to her. He'd help her get the boy back. Wouldn't he? She didn't know at this moment. The pirate had been so upset with her over the past few days. He pushed her away and ignored her and made her do more of the chores than others. But at times it seemed as though he was trying to forgive her. He had taken her hand when they walked the streets of Port Royal. He had run his fingers along her back with sorrow filled eyes and a gentle touch. He had spent that same night making it up to her. It had only been 3 damned days. Why was that man so fucking difficult?

* * *

Jack and Ana began to prepare for their departure from the Turner household. It was very early in the morning before sunrise, and there they worked silently strapping themselves with swords, daggers and pistols.

"Ready luv?" Jack asked once he himself was ready to leave.

"Aye. Les go," she said following her mate out the door.

They managed to make it out of the house without disturbing their hosts and now they were headed down to the harbor, trying to go unnoticed.

* * *

They made it down to the harbor pushing a rowboat into the water before jumping into it and rowing towards the ship that lay miles outland. The half an hour it took to get to the ship was silent. Each lost in their own thoughts as Jack rowed and Ana held the lantern.

"Get up ye mangy sea dogs!" Said Anamaria, making her way to the sleeping quarters once they had gotten to the ship. Jack headed to the helm as the crew began to appear on deck. "Raise anchor! We set sail!" Jack motioned for Gibbs to come to him making sure that his plan was in order.

"Gibbs, me boy! Does th' crew know o' th' destination?" the captain asked putting an arm around the shoulder of the older sailor.

"No sir," Gibbs said confused, not sure if they should or shouldn't know.

"Good. Keep it tha' way if ye don' min'." Of course there was no point in telling the crew if he didn't even have an escape plan yet. He had 2 days left and he needed to hurry up the thought process.

"Capt'n? Where we headed?" Anamaria asked working on one of the ropes from a few feet away below. He hadn't noticed her there before and he hoped she hadn't heard him and it was just coincidence that she asked where they were going.

"Antigua Bay, luv."

"What be in Antigua Bay?"

"Pirate treasure," he said with a gold and white grin. _And a special present you've been wanting for a long time, _he added silently. He just hoped that he could find a way to rescue the bastard now.

**A/N: Yes I know it's short, a bit choppy and some other shit but I had to get a chapter up soon or it would start tearing me up. So here it is in all it's glory, ready for reviews. **


	7. Bloody Women

_**Speaking of the Past**_ _by Taurus-Sparrow-0506 (formerly known as Viggorus-0506)_

**A/N: Okay I know I don't do this often but I'm gonna take this little bit of time to thank the following reviewers:** **_Jacked-up-on-Sparrow _LaVieSansAmour, kungfuchick, and captainme.**

**This is a notice about the two stories Broken and How You Remind Me: Yes I know I fucked up the lyrics. But I did not read them first! I copied and pasted from the internet and didn't give them as much as a second glance. So you can stop fucking harassing me about the lines of _Broken- featuring Amy Lee._ If anyone other than Padme17 and Fallen Angel review about them damned lyrics I will stick my foot up your ass. **

**Fallen Angel: You must not have read the lyrics correctly or something because the only part I have wrong is 'You've gone away you don't feel me here anymore." You are wrong because I only have '… steal my pain away.' once and it's not 'Not know it serves me well.' (Where ever the hell you got that from.) It's written exactly like it should be. **

**Thank you! Hope you enjoy this chapter of Speaking of the Past. **

* * *

Jack watched as Port Layland came into view. Anamaria was still in the cabin sleep along with most of the crew who were in their respectable sleeping quarters. He finally came up with an escape plan. They would find a horse drawn wagon and make their way to the plantation, go through all of the huts looking for the boy when they found him they would take him back to the wagon and finally to the ship. Yes, the plan was daft but what else was he going to do? Just walk up to the house and demand that the man give her back the boy. Well that definitely wouldn't work and he'd be a fool to try it. If his plan didn't work as expected, you know hound dogs, nosey slaves, the boy incorporating, other slaves following, that sort of stuff, they were in some deep shit.

_'Bloody last place in the world I would ever want to go is where I'm headin'.'_

He swore he would never go onto a slave plantation because of the things he had seen. 10 years ago he was in Africa, at the time he had been the captain of the Black Pearl.

_He watched hidden in the shadows as the white men tore the Africans from their homes. They took away anyone and everyone, men, women and children. He saw them beat them ripping the flesh of their backs and chests as they screamed and protested. They were shoved into cages treated as if they were the animals they shred the habitat with. He was sick to his stomach seeing all the blood. _

This was horrible. Slavery was horrible and the images floated through his mind back to the three days he had to watch as the Africans were taken. They last place he would want to go and the last place he could imagine Anamaria living. A bloody plantation. Well she sure had balls, seeing as she slapped every white man on the ship, of course him included. He was surprised she didn't have more than those 18 lashes on her back, being as defiant as the woman was.

Jack sighed, wondering how Anamaria could suffer so much and not even tell him. Didn't he have a right to know? He would've liked to think so, but it really was her business alone, right? But they were…what was the word to describe them? Lovers? Mates? Whatever the hell they were they should be close enough to be able to tell each other secrets like having been raped and in slavery oh and how could he forget having a ten year old son that's still back at the plantation.

He hated this. Too much thinking like this was making his thoughts a bit wary. One minute he loved her, the next he was sorry for her and then the next he despised her. It was making the both of them confused. The captain looked back into the sky. It was becoming blue, meaning time to wake the crew. As if on cue Gibbs made his way up to the deck, saluting the captain.

"Mornin' Captain."

"Mornin' Mister Gibbs. I'd appreciate it if ye told th' crew g'mornin' too."

"Aye, will do sir," the old pirate said with a nod of his head. Jack could hear his shouts as he made it down to the quarters.

"All of ye, up!" They were very close to their destination now and he could see the port filled with fisherman and sailors already.

"Hoist the sails, pull the ropes." yelled Jack. "Land ho," he said to himself.

Anamaria came from her cabin dressed in her usual dirty white shirt, brown pants, sash and boots. She looked in the direction the ship was headed, recognizing the land already. Georgia. The dark-skinned pirate ran up to the captain throwing her arms around his neck in an exclamation of happiness.

"Thank you Jack. I didn't think you would bring me here. Thank you," she muffled the words into his neck.

"For you luv," he said brushing the hair on her head. She suddenly pulled back to look at his face before slapping him roughly on the cheek. "What was that for?"

"For you," she said cutting her eyes at him before stomping off to prepare the ship to make berth. He placed a hand on his cheek taking in a deep breath, wondering if this would work out since she was supposedly mad at him. But he hoped that she wouldn't stay this way for long. They were here to get back her son Marcel back for her. That had to count for something.

"Bloody women."

****

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Yes I know it was short and I'm sorry but I don't really have time to write more at the moment. Okay, it's more like I don't have the patience cause it's 1o'clock in the morning. But I promise that later today I will have another chapter up. (Or around this time tomorrow.)**


	8. Without a Flaw

**Speaking of the Past**

**Chapter 8: Without a Flaw**

By: Taurus-Sparrow-0506

* * *

Anamaria sat in the uncomfortable silence on the wagon as Jack steered the reins. She felt as though she should say something to him. But what did she have to say? She didn't have anything to say to him and obviously he didn't have anything to say towards her. She let her thoughts wander, thinking about the plantation and the people there. Hattie and Claudia, one of the mulattos, Derrick the boy she had fancied 10 long years ago, Elise, Celeste… She wondered what they were like now. Were they even still alive? Every part of her was hoping they were but most of her wanted to know, first and foremost about Marcel. Was he still alive? What did he look like? How did they treat him? Had he been sold? So many thoughts flooded her head it was almost overwhelming her.

Anamaria hoped that if… no when they did bring him back to the Pearl he wasn't frightened, well at least not too much. To have no fear would be daft and ridiculous. A ship full of white men, dirty white men at that. That would surely shock the boy and make him afraid. She was saddened as another thought came to mind. What if he didn't like Jack? Anamaria was his mother and Jack would be his new… father of sorts. It did make her uneasy to think that he wouldn't like Jack or probably be terrified of him. Of course there wasn't much to be terrified of. Ana knew that, the crew knew that and Jack knew it but Marcel wouldn't know that. She sighed seeing the town they were coming through, Concerd. They weren't very far now and it was already around 10:00. The town was filled almost as Tortuga or Atlanta would be on a night like this. But of course Tortuga was much dirtier and there were the lot more strumpets.

"I hate it here," she muttered adjusting herself on the seat as one of the whores gave her a maniacal glare.

"Jes like Tortuga luv," Jack said taking a glance at the woman next to him.

"Never liked Tortuga much."

"Strumpets?" he inquired.

"Wenches," the woman said in a hostile manner.

"Don' worry luv. Ole Jackie's not gonna run off with one o' these mainlan' strumpets."

"Ye can wipe that smirk off yer face Jack, 'cause I'm not. Worried that is," she crossed her arms with a huff.

"Don' get so upset. I'm serious ye know. I'm not gonna leave ye. If I wanted t' I woulda done it a while ago," he watched as she uncrossed her arms to put them at her side as she sighed.

"I know Jack is jes that… I'm afraid ye know? What's gonna happen after we get him? What if he doesn't want to come with us?" She asked in a soft voice.

"Why would 'e wanna stay on a bloody slave plantation?"

"I know but… most slaves tend t' stick together. If they leave they won' go alone." She pulled her jacket closely around her, looking at the moon.

"There's room in th' back luv."

"But where are they gonna go? Slaves want t' go north t' freedom. We're definitely not goin' north, unless I"ve lost me sense o' direction an' the Caribbean is north."

"There's safe places in th' Caribbean. I'm sure they can fin' a decent job."

"I'm sure ye're right Jack."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack and Ana both checked for their hidden daggers after jumping off of the carriage. "Gibbs," Anamaria said opening the door. "Gibbs ye drunken sea urchin. Get up," she said a bit louder. The old sailor woke up with a start.

"Time t' go," he announced more than asked getting up out of the carriage to sit at the driver's seat.

"Aye, that it is me boy. Ye know what t' do?" Although Gibbs nodded this did not reassure either of the pirates before him.

"2 miles north of this point here. We're one mile from the plantation now. So ye should be a mile past it," said Anamaria watching the older man warily.

"Anamaria, I said I knew lass."

"Somehow that doesn' make me fel better."

"Come on Maria we don' have all night," Jack said tugging at her arm. She watched as Gibbs made his way north, in the direction of their meeting place.

"Aye that we don't."

They had finally found their way to the slave cabins after a half an hour. Anamaria crouched low to the ground motioning for Jack to follow her into the first slave cabin. She took out a dagger and holding it went to the first woman she saw sleeping on a straw mat. She clamped a hand over the woman's mouth placing the dagger at her throat. The woman immediately woke up from the feeling of the rough fingers on her face, afraid and shocked.

"If you try to scream…or bite me I'll cut yer throat." The slave woman nodded timidly and Anamaria took the hand from her mouth but not the dagger. "I'm looking for a boy, 'is name's Marcel." The slave's eyes widen in shock.

"Anamaria?" she questioned. "It's been ten years we didn' think ya'd be back fer 'im."

"But I am here. Where's 'e at?"

"Three cabins down," she said before suddenly noticing Jack behind her friend. "Who is that?"

"This is me… friend Jack. He's here t' help me."

"But he's white," she whispered even quieter than they had been before.

"He's a good man Hattie. Won' do no harm I swear t' ye."

"You've been away with him this whole time?"

"No' th' whole time but--"

"Sorry to interrupt ladies but we really don' have all night. We need t' fin' th' boy an' leave fer they have all our asses."

"He's right. Hattie, come with us. Ye'll fin' safe passage in the Caribbean. Ye can fin' a nice job an--"

"The Caribbean? Tha's south of here? What are ye doin in th' Caribbean?"

"I'm a pirate," Hattie was again shocked at Anamaria.

"Ladies again I really must insist tha' we get goin," announced Jack leaning forward over Ana's shoulder.

"Wha' 'bout Claudia and me boy?"

"There's room but how old is th' lad?"

"7." Hattie answered.

"Okay. Get ready. Don' bring much though. We'll be back," she said pushing Jack out of the cabin.

Anamaria spotted the little boy on the floor. Even in the dark she could tell he had light brown skin and a light shad of brown hair. She moved over to him quickly and quietly Jack still standing by the entrance of the rundown cabin. She clamped a hand over his face as well alerting him awake.

"I'm here t' help ye lad. You're Marcel aren't ye?" the boy nodded slowly. "I'm Anamaria." she slowly took her hand away from his mouth ready to snap back if he screamed.

"My mother?" he asked uncertainly.

"So I reckon they told ye about me?" he only nodded again.

"They told me tha' my momma was a woman named Anamaria. Said you ran away," Ana only nodded and smiled.

"Do ye have anythin' t' take wit' ye? Anythin' o' value?" He shook his head in response.

"Only a few clothes."

"Ye bes bring 'em. It'll be while b'for we make it t' th' Caribbean." Marcel looked at her in wonder.

"Well common lad we don' have all night," he scrambled up from the mat getting together the few clothes he had.

"We're ready Jack," he nodded leading the way for the two of them to follow back to the first cabin.

"Stay here," Ana said cautiously making her way into the cabin. Are ye ready Hattie? Claudia!" She rushed up to give the girl a hug.

"I missed you Ana," said Natasha into her shoulder.

"I missed you too. Are ye ready t' go?" the three of them nodded. "Well common then. Be quick but deathly quiet."

"Okay Jack. Les go." With a nod from Jack the 6 of them made their way quickly around the western borders of the plantation. It didn't take long for them to make the 1 mile journey to where Gibbs was seated with the carriage. They all smiled in relief and Anamaria finally got to hug the son that she hadn't seen in 9 and a half years.

The plan had gone without a flaw.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: I know I shouldn't have left it there but the time here in ****Maryland**** is ****2:18 A.M.**** and I'm on (multitasking) and I feel like doing the Jack Sparrow thing to all of those people who had fan encounters with that sexy Orli after I get about 8 hours of sleep! (You know when ****Elizabeth**** burns all the rum and he's doing all these crazy things with the gun behind her back. But I'd probably actually shoot them!) I promise to have a chapter up tomorrow. Or maybe even later today! **


	9. All That Matters

**Speaking of the Past** _by__: Taurus-Sparrow-0506_

Chapter 9: All That Matters

* * *

Claudia watched as Anamaria stroked the sleeping boy's hair. He had fallen asleep a while ago in her lap. She looked so happy now that she had him back. Her eyes held a sort of surreal peacefulness when she looked at him.

"Why'd you leave Ana?" It was a fair question to ask, wasn't it? She had the boy and then left him there at the plantation. Ana never looked up but any fool could tell she didn't want to answer the question.

"For my freedom," she said hoping that it was enough for the other woman.

"Ya shoulda took 'em wit' ya."

"I came back for him. That's what matters. Isn't it?" Ana said looking up, not at Claudia but to the other woman who sat staring out the fogged covered window. Her tone suggested that she didn't want to talk about it and Claudia obviously caught that changing the subject.

"Who are those men?" She spoke in a whisper so there wouldn't be even the slightest chance that they would hear her.

"You don't have to whisper Claudia. No harm will be done t' ye. The fat one is Gibbs he's part of the crew the other --"

"Whada ya mean crew?"

"I'm surprised Hattie didn' tell ye as much as she talks." Upon hearing her name Hattie snapped her head towards the other two women.

"What?"

"Nothing Hattie. How's th' lad over there," Ana said gesturing to the other sleeping boy, named Elijah.

"Lit'le shocked is all."

"My question Anamaria?" asked Claudia leaning forward in her seat.

"I'm a pirate." Claudia looked on with a skeptical expression across her face, not really believing her. It didn't matter though she'd be proved wrong soon enough.

"So who's dat otha' man? Jack's th' name ain't it."

"Jack Sparrow."

"Captain Jack Sparrow?" asked Hattie and Ana nodded calmly. "The Captain Jack Sparrow?" And again Anamaria nodded. "I've heard o' him! Th' white girls talk about 'im all th' time."

"Well he'll be happy to hear that," Ana muttered looking back down at her son and smiling.

"He doedn't seem dat vicious as they say 'e is."

"Trus' me he's not. Nowhere near vicious. An' I promise ye he won' hurt ye." The three of them smiled at each other as Anamaria took their hands in hers.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I didn' know we'd be bringin' back this many of 'em," said Gibbs sitting beside Jack who was steering the carriage.

"Me neither, my boy but I couldn' leave 'em there after Anamaria said they could come." He focused on the road, never taking his eyes off of it.

"Where will they stay Capt'n?"

"The boys will have t' stay wit' th' crew and the women can stay in Anamaria's old cabin. She doesn' use it anyway, well except fer las' week."

"Are they stayin' wit' us? Ye know, permanently?"

"Nothin's set in stone but I hope t' be droppin' off the other three somewhere in th' Caribbean."

"Aye," the old sailor said relaxing as much as possible back into the seat.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack and Gibbs led the four of the others toward the ship trying to hurry up. It would be around 4 am soon and the fisherman and sailors of Port Layland would be coming to the ports. There were two guards at the dock, almost like Murtogg and Mullroy. They were headed in their direction with a smirk on either one of their faces. Ana tried to push them along, all the while keeping her eyes on the ground. The first one came up to her grabbing her forearm.

"She's a pretty niggah ain't she Autus?" he said to the other who was just as ugly as the first. Ana yanked her arm out his hand to have both of them snatched up by the other's.

"Let go o' me ye bastard," she seethed deathly close to his face. Her head snapped to the side as his large hand connected to her cheek.

"Ye think that's wise mate?" said Jack taking the man's hand into his own.

"She your slave?" he said jerking his hand from Jack's in the same manner that Ana had done to him.

Jack looked warily at Anamaria before replying. "Aye, that she is. So ye bes' keep yer hands off 'er. She's mine an' no one else's, savvy?"

"Ya slave needs a good whippin'. Disrespectin' good white folk," said the second soldier.

"I'm sure there's no need fer that. But I'll be sure t' keep that in min' next time." Tipping his hat to the men he led Ana off towards the ship.

"Whole damn plan goes off without a hitch and then suddenly we run in t' trouble," he muttered under his breath.

"At least we didn' end up in a cell or the gallows which seem t' be yer second and third homes now."

"I resen' that," he said falling behind her as she boarded the ship. The four of the newly freed slaves stood on the deck waiting for Anamaria, the crew eyeing them questioningly but saying nothing.

"Raise anchor. Hoist th' sails," shouted Jack at the crew.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soon After

Hattie and Claudia put the few belongings they had into Anamaria's room quickly following her out.

"Where will you sleep?" asked Hattie not wanting to put Ana out of her own room.

"I'll sleep on deck. Tha's wha' I usually do anway."

"You're sleeping with him aren't you?" asked Claudia.

Anamaria spun around to look at the girl. "What?"

"You're sleeping with the captain," she announced.

"I believe my personal affairs are none of your concerns," she spoke trying to keep her voice calm.

"Ya ran away from being Hunter's whore to be Cap'n Jack Sparrah's whore." Anamaria was suddenly at the girl's neck with a cutlass, against the railing of the ship.

"I'm nobody's whore!" she raged. The girl held fear in her eyes but kept it at bay laughing in Anamaria's face.

"How many o' these crew members ya done slept wit' huh?"

"It's not non o' ya business but I haven' slept wit any o' 'em," she pushed the cutlass closer towards her throat.

"No' any o' dem but I know ye don' slept wit' the lovely cap'n over there."

"I should sell you, you bitch," she said ferociously, avoiding the remark.

"Ya can't sell me Ana. Ye're a niggah, jes like me an' Hattie and the rest o' th' damned Forthes Plantation slaves." Ana seemed even more pissed off at the aspect of being called a nigger but didn't say anything. Jack, Hattie and the rest of the crew looked on confused and shocked.

"Not me but I have large number of white men at my call ready to make some swag. So I'm willin' t' bet that I'd fin' a way t' sell ya… if ye press me."

"They do favors for ya cause ya be they whore."

"I could have left you. I came back for one person an' one person only and from what me eyes can see I did ye all a favor. I could push ye over board and ye can fin' ye way back t' the plantation. Or I could cut yer throat and then push ye overboard. Now I always have that little option of sellin' ye," her voice was as sharp as her eyes were as they held Claudia's. Both pairs seemed to be searching for something from the other.

With a clang of the metal hitting the deck Anamaria backed away from the other woman. "Go." Claudia looked startled and didn't move. "I said go!" she yelled. Her expression softened a bit, but not much still glaring at Claudia. "Get some rest lass, we all need it." Hattie stepped up towards her wanting to put a hand on her shoulder as Claudia scrambled down towards Ana's cabin, but Anamaria pushed it away.

"Both o' ye should be restin'. I'll check on th' lads later." Hattie nodded gratefully and smiled at the woman quickly following the other girl. She suddenly noticed that the whole crew was watching her, Jack included, with bewildered looks on their faces.

Jack let his eyes wander for a moment before taking a long glare at the crew. "Back t' work boys! Notin' t' see here."

"Cause it's over," he could hear one of the crew mutter. He was about to call him out on it but quickly rejected the idea looking at Anamaria.

"Well that was interesting," he said uneasily rocking back on his heels. "Ye probably shouldn't have--"

"Hang it Jack. Les jes forget about it," she said looking down at the deck of the _Pearl__. _She looked up at him stepping into his arms. "Thank you Jack, fer all this. Everything ye've done." He pulled back to look her in the face.

"Ye're not gonna slap me are ye?" she laughed falling back into his embrace.

"No, I'm not. Don' worry though th' next time ye do somethin' stupid ye'll get one."

"Well that certainly is enough incentive to make better judgements," he joked, holding her there for a few moments.

"I'm gonna go check on Marcel," she said pulling away from his embrace, the feel of her skin lingering on his.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anamaria sat at the boy's side stroking his hair. She smiled to herself happy to have her long 'lost' son back. He stirred on the cot feeling her fingers brush his skin softly. So this was what it was like, to be a mother. Now she wanted them to be a family, the three of them. Marcel hadn't seemed to warm up to Jack yet, but mostly because he had been sleep most of the day. She could only hope that they would like each other. It could take weeks, maybe even months before it would be a real family, but in the end everything would be okay and hopefully she would have another one with Jack. But this wasn't the time to think about that. She had Marcel back and that was all that mattered at the moment.

"Ma?" Ana grinned even wider hearing the words from his mouth as his eyes fluttered open. She nodded brushing the hair from his eyes.

"I's me lad. I didn' mean t' wake ye. Go back t' sleep," he smiled laying his head back on the flat pillow and soon falling into a deep slumber.

* * *

A/N: It is 3 am and I am about to leave for North Carolina in 2 hours so I'm gonna stop here. I don't know if I'll be able to update while I'm there, but I have a pad and a pencil (and a pencil sharpener) to write the story on the way down. In that whole five and a half hours I should get a lot of stuff done so as soon as I come back on the 16th I'll have a chapter to put up if I can't find a computer to work on down there.


	10. Nights of Gratitude

**_Speaking of the Past_**** by _Taurus-Sparrow-0506_**

**Chapter 10: Nights of Gratitude**

**Rating: PG-13 (a bit o' language)**

**Genre: Drama/Romance**

**Ships: Jack/Anamaria forever, an a bit o' Will/Elizabeth**

**A/N: Yes I have found a way to update this piece of crap. Thanks to all my faithful reviewers and so on with the story.**

* * *

"Are ye riled wit' me Jack?" Anamaria asked leaning back onto his chest letting her arms hang over his bent knees on the side of her.

"I told ye I'm not Maria," he said wrapping his strong arms around her stomach.

"It's jus that… ye've been so distant lately."

"Well I think I'm close enough now luv," the pirate whispered into her ear. He began to move the hair from her neck kissing the brown skin that lie there.

"I owe ye me life Jack," she said with a soft moan at his touch. He laughed at the sound, his warm, rum laden breath raising the skin of her neck.

"One night o' gratitude will certainly be enough." Jack moved his rough hand to travel along the inside of her leg, still kissing along the flesh her shoulder and up to her neck. Interrupting the moment was a knock at the door, which only made Jack continue to kiss her faster. "God. Not now," he mumbled into her skin.

"Who is it?" Anamaria asked after creating another soft moan from her throat. There was a silent but active pause before the person seemed to answer.

And with a soft and timid voice the guest responded, "I's Marcel."

"Can't a man have some alone time wit' 'is girl?" he asked with a quiet sigh of frustration. Maria sat up from her comfortable position, turning around to face him.

"I'm sorry Jack," Ana said kissing him on the cheek.

"So tha' means I hafta leave?" He was childishly upset but delighted at the second intimate act she made upon him.

"You'll 'ave your night of gratitude soon enough. I promise," she whispered into his ear in the manner of most pleasurable company sending chills up his spine. He gave her a final kiss before getting up and opening the door to find Marcel standing there.

Jack gave him a warm smile ruffling the boy's brown hair. " 'Ow are ye lad?" Marcel seemed startled and confused at the question but answered anyway.

"I… I'm fine sir."

"Well good. I'll be off then." Jack went behind the boy putting one hand on the door. He turned to Ana and shrugged with a confused expression held on his face.

"Get th' 'ell out Jack." Upon his leaving she patted the spot infront of her.

"You can talk to that man like that?" he asked sitting infront of the woman in question.

"I… i's a bit complex lad." She paused momentarily before continuing again. " 'E an' I… we're--" Figuring that the matter was indeed complex he decided to press another matter.

"If you don' mind me askin'… why'd you leave me?" Anamaria sighed turning her attention out of the porthole at the moon. She knew that he would want to know sooner or later and that the subject seemed unavoidable but… why now?

"Marcel I was 16 when I left ye-- For th' las' 8 almos' 9 years I've been tryin' t' answer the' same question me self." He only kept staring at her not satisfied with her answer, causing her to roll her eyes and sigh.

"T' tell ye th' truth Marcel, I can't say I know. I 'ad t' leave or I would've ended up getting' raped or beatin' again--"

"What?" the boy asked. As the day went on he was becoming more and more confused. Ana focused her attention towards the door now hoping Jack would come through the door to rescue her from this almost hellish conversation.

"Almost 11 years ago, Mr. Hunter…raped me." She felt so uncomfortable talking about this with the child she had only just got back but she had to say something sooner or later.

"He's my father?" There was a long pause as empty tears welled in her eyes. "So I'm a produc' a rape?"

"So are a lotta slaves." Anamaria looked at him for a moment studying his features after blinking back the tears. She tried to joke about it, failing miserably. " 'Ow did ye think ye got light skin an' brown 'air?" She closed her eyes, inhaling deeply. "I came back for you because…" the female pirate put her elbows onto her knees placing her head in her hands shaking it furiously.

"Th' truth is… I wanted t' come back for ye. I really did but it was Jack that came. I was beginnin' t' 'ave dreams about ye and I 'ad t' tell 'im. 'E was mad at me for a day for not telling 'im sooner but 'e decided to bring me into Georgia t' get ye." Even though confused about who this Jack person was and why he was doing these things for her he still decided to move on. He would be living here wouldn't he, with the two of them, so surely he'd find out in time.

"You wasen't even the one who came ta get me," he said a bit louder than he had been before.

"If ye're mad at me… ye 'ave ev'ry right ta be but… I'm sorry an' I hope ye can forgive me." She wasn't sure if he did forgive her, seeing as he chose to avoid the remark she had just made by focusing back towards a past comment.

"What kinda dreams?" Ana stood up now standing at the porthole.

"I dreamed about ye getting' beatin by ye're 'uncle' Gavin, twice."

And then in a timid voice the light skinned boy said: " 'E did. An' so did Hunter." His mother's eyes held so much sadness and guilt. It was her fault that so much had happened to him. But now everything would be better wouldn't it?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack stood at the helm of the ship contemplating whether or not he should go back or not hoping they were finished with their conversation.

"Jack! Are ye even listenin' t' me?" asked Gibbs who was at the moment sitting on top of a crate off to the side of Jack.

"Take the helm for me Gibbs…an' i's cap'n meboy." Saying this to the half-drunken sailor he sauntered off below deck to see if Anamaria was finished yet. He was hoping she was for the simple fact that he was awaiting the night o' gratitude that she still owed him.

He opened the door carefully. Sticking his bead adorned head into the room he saw the two of them in his bed fast asleep, Marcel's head on Ana's shoulder. The way the two heathens positioned themselves on the bed there was no way he would even be able to squeeze himself onto the edge from either side.

'Shoot me now.' He thought moving walking to the seat, plopping down and swinging his legs up to the top of the desk. "Ye can keep ye're life but ye owe me a couple nights o' gratitude now."

**

* * *

**

**A/N: The last sentence connects with the first part of the chapter so make sure you actually read it (Do as I say not as I do.) **

**Yes I know there has been a lot of sleeping in this story but I'm gonna try t' keep it at bay.**


	11. Bonding Sort of

**Speaking of the Past by Taurus-Sparrow-0506**

**Chapter 11: Bonding…Sort of.**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews from chapters 7, 8, 9 and 10: Everywhere but Nowhere, Kungfuchick, LaVieSansAmour, Original Max A and Savvy-Rum-Drinker.**

**_Everywhere but Nowhere_: Your review wasn't that weird to me (but I'm weird myself) and I'm so happy you think I'm a good author. I really don't like my writing that much but it is better than some people. Not to brag or anything I'm just saying that I'm pretty mature for a thirteen year old 8th grader. I'll be sure to write more fics jes for you luv. No the story won't be wrapping up for several more chapters. I would tell you what's going to happen but it would ruin the surprise. It's nothing like the master coming for them or anything. It really has no action/adventure at all. Let me shut the hell up and write. Bye Nell… **

**_Original Max A_: I'm in ****Prince George****'s County. The story really isn't about the escape so I figured that I didn't need to elaborate on that. I'm glad you think everyone was in character. **

**_LaVieSansAmour_: Thanks! That part about Jack was fun to write and it kinda made me laugh as well. Zoë should be in the sequel don't you think? It would be great but she doesn't have time cause she's going to be in 6 movies in the rest of this year and 2005. My god that's a lot o' money! But I think Johnny and Zoë really look good together. He should leave that Vanessa Paradis bch and then they can have them some Dominican/ Cherokee/ White/ German and whatever the hell else Johnny Depp is, children. I'm an idiot and I really need to shut up cause I've lost my mind.**

**_Kungfuchick_: Thanks luv! I did have fun in ****North Carolina****. I did a bit of shopping and got into a car accident. It wasn't really fun, fun but it was thrilling. But it wasn't really that much of a wreck either; my sister's boyfriend left me in the car and left the car in drive. It hit a wall and a van but there was only a little scratch on the bumper. Jack will get 'some' very soon I might add. **

* * *

Light flooded the cabin cascading over the two bodies that remained there. Feeling the rising heat on his face Jack woke up slowly, his eyes blinking repeatedly to get used to the brightness. He looked over at the bed to find only one body left there. Anamaria laid there taking up most of the bed with her spread limbs. Her hair was everywhere, a good bit of it over her shoulders. Jack smiled at the sight of her. It was good that his girl was happy again; even in her sleep she held a serene look upon her face. The captain swung his legs from the top of the desk, standing up to stretch his muscles and then putting on his jacket he stood in front of the door. He looked back at Anamaria again, he would usually wake her up when he did but figured she could sleep in.

He opened the cabin door but stood there at the threshold for a moment. "One more bloody day!" he exclaimed slamming the door none-to quietly. In one day there three other slaves would be gone. It wasn't so much the mother and son that bothered him, it was the other one. Clarissa… Clamissa… Clara… Claire… Clarice whatever the hell her name was he couldn't stand her. How dare she come onto his ship and accuse Ana of being a whore after she just rescued her. He had half a mind to leave her in the middle of the ocean like Ana had said but there were a few problems with that. Surely Ana didn't really want to throw her overboard as much as he didn't want a sore cheek. Another was he probably wouldn't get his night of gratitude any sooner by leaving her and lastly he refused to have Marcel afraid of him. The boy would probably think that that would happen to him. Of course to everyone on the ships knowledge it wouldn't but this was the boy he was soon hoping, for him and Ana's sake, to be his son…of sorts. He obviously knew what she wanted, a family, starting with the three of them and then hopefully more bastards. That was what every female wanted right? Of course it was, he was sure of it, I mean… he is Captain Jack Sparrow after all.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Most of the crew was busy at work as Jack manned the helm. Ana, Claudia, Hattie and Elijah were down in the galley talking but Marcel hadn't gone with them. He spotted the boy trying to help with the ropes and things but the grungy pirates only turned him away.

"Marcel! Come 'ere lad!" The boy rushed over quickly probably expecting to be in trouble of some kind for not working.

"Yessur." Jack looked at him questioningly but shook it off.

"No need for that. Call me Captain Sparrow…No scratch that- Jes Jack." He was obviously making an extra effort to be nice to the boy, there were only 4 people he let call him just Jack. Them being Anamaria, Gibbs, Will and Elizabeth.

"Is it somethin' ya want me ta do?"

"Do ye know how t' use a blade?" Stupid question. He was a slave, or rather was, but either way where the hell would he learn how to use a blade?

"No… Jack."

"Well ye'll be needin' t' learn if ye're gonna be a pirate. Gibbs!" he yelled to the lazy, old sailor on the deck below him. The sailor looked up from his bottle of rum.

"Aye cap'n."

"Get me a blade. Need t' teach th' lad how t' fight." Gibbs nodded and walked away to get a sword for the captain. The both of them stood there uncomfortably waiting for the quartermaster to come back, what were they to say to each other? Nice weather? Both were relieved when he came back within the minute later.

"Here ye are Jack." He said handing the sheathed sword to the captain who received it gratefully.

"Thank ye Gibbs." The older sailor nodded before walking off to continue with his duties (drinking) but was stopped before arriving at his destination. "Take th' helm for me." Jack handed the sword to the boy motioning for the boy to follow him to somewhere that held more open space. He unsheathed his own sword showing Marcel the proper was to hold a blade. " 'Old it like this." Marcel fumbled for a bit before getting it right.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

He slapped his sword against Jack's. "Good. I step again and you step…here. Are ye sure ye've ne'er used a blade b'fore?" He only nodded his head at the comment keeping up with Jack's pace which was much slower than it would be in any normal circumstance.

Step here…And back again. Your blade…then mine. Yes, this boy would make a fine pirate.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Oh my goodness! The author's Notes are longer than the actual story! It's short but I have to wake up early in the morning tomorrow for orientation and to cut the grass before 6:45 when the bus comes. Well…I don't really have to go but me and my best friend Cedrick are going to see our old teachers and find out who our new teachers are for eighth grade year. I'm actually gonna write another short chapter right now I might run on adrenaline tomorrow. I usually am when I go to cut the grass so it's nothing different to me. Yes, I know I'm weird.**


	12. The Way I Didn't Want It

**Speaking of the Past by Taurus-Sparrow-0506**

**Chapter 12: The Way I Didn't Want It**

**A/N: Thanks for the review Kungfuchick. Do you stay online 24/7? I swear I put that story up at like ****1:25 A.M.**** or something like that and by ****2:03**** you had reviewed. (I don't know exactly what time you reviewed but I checked at ****2:03****) I appreciate it though. I haven't been getting as many reviews lately but you ALWAYS review. So again thanks. **

**Original Max A: Actually school doesn't start until the 23rd but on the 19th they had a 7th grade orientation and the 8th graders could come up there to see the teachers and talk to the 7evies about the year they'll have. I over slept though and missed it.**

* * *

"…slaves…whips…work…freedom…" These were the only words that Anamaria could hear in the conversation. What didn't they get?

She jumped up slamming her hands on the table. "Will ye quit it?! Th' both o' ye! Ye're not slaves anymore!"

"We'll always be slaves, _Ana._ We always belong to someone," snapped Claudia.

"Ye don't get it do ye? Ye've always been free. We're humans. Not some damned animals or somethin'. Ye don' belong t' anyone."

Hattie spoke up, having too long been quiet. "We've been branded Anamaria. We belong ta th' Forthes."

"No! Ye've been free from your first breath--"

"You're stupid Anamaria. Your notions of FREEDOM. It doesn't exist, not for us."

"Listen t' yerself! No one here belongs to anyone. I belong to myself, and you belong t' yourself."

"No Anamaria! They've tricked you. They've tricked ya into believing ye were free. They'll take what they want, I know it. They always get what they want." What the hell? No these were the most honorable pirates you would ever find and somehow that was what disturbed her for the moment. They were pirates after all. A ship load of 'em. They were accustomed to taking what they wanted. No! Why was she letting Claudia get to her like that? The girl was out of her mind and she was the one that was poisoned. There was such a thing as freedom and she had it.

"I've lived with these men for 7 years! They've ne'er touched me!"

"But th' cap'n has!" Why didn't Claudia believe Ana? This was the truth. They weren't notions. What would it take for her to realize it?

"Will ye get off o' that! It has nothin' t' do wit' anythin'!"

"Ya betrayed us Ana! Here with these white men! Ya--"

"Shut th' 'ell up Claudia!" If the crew couldn't hear them before then they definitely could now, seeing as she was shouting incredibly loud. Hearing her tone the girl only sat the with her mouth gaping open, wanting to say something but afraid to. "Ye're not me mother so I don' need ye tellin' me what t' do nor criticizin' me!"

"Criticizin'. Such a big word for a niggah ya know. Ya think just cause ya livin' wit' these white men that ya some sort a noble woman or somethin'," said Claudia in a sort of 'I know everything manner.' "Why don' ya court that other pirate?"

"Why? 'Cause 'e's got brown skin?" Claudia looked at her in a near smirk. Anamaria stared back running her tongue along her teeth, then shaking her head. It was a few moments of silence before either of them said anything to each other they only stared for there longest time.

Anamria gritted her teeth and looked at the steps leading up onto the first deck. "By mornin' we'll be in Port Royal. That's where we're leavin' ye."

"Us too?" asked Hattie not sure if she was just leaving Claudia to be rid of her. Anamaria nodded. So, all of them would be gone in the morning. "What are we going ta do? We ain't got no money! I have a boy ta take care o' Ana."

"All three o' ye will 'ave money t' last a while. But I have friends in Port Royal. Ye can find a job through 'em." They were shocked. She was just going to leave them on some foreign, Caribbean island?

"So ya gonna leave us jus like ye left Marcel?" And this sent Anamaria over the edge. The pirate walked over quickly to the girl slapping her with as much force as she could muster on the cheek. Claudia's head snapped to the side at the force of the impact, her hand came up to nurture her red and turning cheek. Claudia stood up straight slowly looking at Anamaria with cautious eyes. A shaky finger was put into the girls face.

"Ye better be ready t' go as soon as we make berth wench," she said before storming up the steps and towards her cabin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anamaria stood a few feet away from the inside to the cabin door. The dagger hit the door with undeniable skill and aim, sinking deep into the wood. Why did she let Claudia get to her like that? She didn't know what she was talking about. She had always been able to get under Ana's skin. But Claudia knew nothing about her life especially the last 10 years. Ana couldn't help but wonder: Was she betraying her people? She _was _on a pirate ship with a large number of white men, there only being one other fellow darkie, Michael. She had befriended a white couple and was undoubtedly in a romance with a white man. But these were, in fact, mere coincidences. She hadn't chosen for it to be like this. Of course Ana hadn't meant for these things to happen. But they had and now Claudia believed that she had turned her back on her people, her culture, her heritage.

How could she convince Claudia if she couldn't even convince herself? She _was _turning her back on her people. Her culture wouldn't live on through her children—but it could. Though it meant leaving everything she loved; the crew, the Pearl, Elizabeth and Will …but most of all Jack.

If they could see through each other's differences why couldn't anyone else? He wasn't like most of _them_. Although Anamaria didn't know, Jack had seen the horrors of slavery, the Africans being ripped from their homes. _People_… being tortured and branded. All people were equal. That's what Jack believed. Besides when they were under the command of a captain or higher ranked official but they still deserved respect… they were _humans, _not savage animals.

Another dagger hit the door right above the other.

But she couldn't leave Jack, if all else she could never leave Jack. They were… in unspoken love with each other. And neither would leave the other. It didn't matter though; Claudia wouldn't make her change her life. The life that she loved and the people she cared about no matter what they were regarding sex, race, height. She wouldn't let her crawl in her skin. This was about Ana. Claudia didn't matter anymore. She would be gone in a day's time and she would have everything she wanted. Jack, Marcel…and freedom. __

**

* * *

**

**A/N: This chapter was sort of inspired by myself in a sense because I'm a black teenager but I've always loved rock music and I don't have much interest in hip-hop, rap and r&b unless it's Beyonce, who everybody likes or Kanye West or Alicia Keys. I don't have many white friends though but it's really only because out of 750 people at my school there were only 150 white people. My friends always call me a white girl and all that shit cause I'm into the whole punk-rock clothes and cuffs and because I really prefer white guys. (Johnny, Heath, Orlando, Tom, Ioan and Viggo for the most part) But whatever they can kiss my white ass for all I care. **

**That 'from your first breath' line is from King Arthur.**** I loved that movie! Arthur was talking to Marcus's slaves and he said… well I don't really remember exactly what he said but it was along the lines of "From your first breath you have all been free!" (If you know the exact line please tell me!) **

**I've actually been using a lot of movie quotes. In 'How You Remind Me' I used the line from Interview with the Vampire when Brad(Louis) told Kirsten(Claudia) that he made her a vampire. She said "You drank from me and he turned me into this. And I hate you both." That's not precisely how it goes but you get the point. **

**Maria Victoria says, "My father doesn't want to see me because I look like my mother and I hate him for it."**

**And in Another Day for the Sparrow I used the line from Lord of the Rings: the Fellowship of the Ring when Gimli was talking when they were walking in the Realm of the Lady of the Wood (I don't know what it's called so if that's wrong I really don't care.) Haldir says "The dwarf breathes so loud I could have shot him in the dark." **

**And then Anamaria says, "Ye step so loud I could 'ave shot ye in th' dark."**

**Yeah… Thanks for letting me ramble. I hope you liked it. Review! I need them really!**


	13. Reasons Why

**Speaking of the Past**

**Chapter 13: Reasons Why.**

**A/N: Yo! I just got that Shinedown 'Leave a Whisper' joint! That shit is off the fucking hook! I love Burning Bright, All I Ever Wanted, Lacerated and Simple Man! That cd is so damned hott! But anyway I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long for those of you who really give a damned. But anyway here it is. And remember to review!**

**_Kungfuchick_****: I'm glad she's ticking you off that's what she's here for. ?But anyway thanks for the review.**

**_Everywhere_ _Yet__ Nowhere_: thanks for the review. Yes more niceness is on the way.**

**_Nykky_****: Not meaning to be rude but that stuff you were talking about doesn't affect me. But if it wasn't supposed to then great. I have no idea who in the bloody blue hell Jimmy Hendrix is and truly I really don't care. I know it might be different t for you but I live in an all black neighborhood and it's not okay to be different. Black people are afraid of what they don't know. (Not all but a lot) These people around here don't care about being an individual. You have to be like everyone else. You have to listen to the music, dress like an Apple Bottom model and think Nelly is the hottest man on Earth to truly be black in their eyes. But anyway on to the story… **

* * *

Jack and Anamaria stood at the helm of the _Pearl_. They had been silent for many long moments steering the ship together but their eyes on the seemingly black waters of the pure Caribbean ocean. Above their heads was the moon full and burning bright. Tonight was a beautiful night and the two of them looked lovely together with her hand over his on the wheel of the ship and his arm over hers as it lay across her abdomen.

It was an awkward night seeing as there was no one else on the deck. They weren't very much concerned about that at the moment having the whole deck to themselves to do whatever they wanted… But it wouldn't be too much of anything on deck; I mean sure the Black Pearl was a large ship but there weren't that many places to be.

Jack pulled her closer, only now after a long time, moving anything than his hand at the wheel and looking from the ocean. He brushed her hair to one side kissing the skin on the opposite one. It felt good, very good and she laughed at it. Well… maybe it was more of a giggle.

"Jack!" she almost squealed to him. She turned around to face Jack; their arms no longer where they once were except Jack's that remained at the wheel. A hand reached up to touch his dirty, rough face. She could feel the hairs of his beard on her palm but something didn't seem right to her. No, something was definitely wrong. What she saw when she looked at his face: a chocolate brown hand on his peach shaded skin. She felt as though she was just figuring out that she was a Negro for the first time.

"Jack…" she whispered in a soft voice that was so unlike her.

"What's wrong love?"

"I… you… you're…" What the bloody hell was she trying to get at?

"Ana? What's wrong?" he put a hand over the one at his face. It only added to her despair. They sat there for a moment, Jack still in a confused state of mind as tears welled in Anamaria's eyes. They threatened to fall for a moment before one lone soldier proceeded to roll onto her dark face. "Don't cry love. It ain't for you," the captain said wiping the lone tear with his thumb.

"Jack…" This time her hand shook involuntarily and vigorously scarring Jack. What the bloody hell was happening to her? A sob was choked back as she fled from him, running down the steps blindly nearly tripping over a few ropes and barrels in the process.

"Gibbs!" Jack yelled towards the quartermaster who at the time was below deck probably drinking himself to death. "Argh…" he mumbled after getting no answer from him. "Gibbs!" he yelled a bit louder. Sure enough up came the almost drunken quartermaster towards the helm with a bottle of rum in his hands.

"Yes cap'n."

"Take the helm… And easy on me rum." The pirates exchanged nods before the one in charge sauntered away.

There was only one place to go to get the answers he wanted. If he went to Anamaria and his cabin first he wouldn't get a true answer. It'd either be half ass or none at all. He knew that the girl, Claudia, yes that was her name and she was the one who had caused the sudden change in Ana's behavior. The one who had probably put many crazy ideas into her head about… well he really didn't know what the ideas were about but he pretty much had a vague idea. He would get the answers from Claudia and she would be forced to tell him. This was _his _boat after all and he pretty much _owned_ her right now.

"Claudia opened this damned door right now!" From the other side of the door Claudia could tell that Jack was in an angered mood. Though she hadn't known him longer than a day or two it was quite obvious. She rushed to the door to open it keeping her eyes downcast. _Never look a white man in the eye._

"Yessir," she said quietly.

"I need to speak to you." He turned around and walked towards the deck with the young girl following. "What did you say to Ana?" He tried his best to keep his voice low not wanting for Gibbs to hear and making sure he at least didn't start off yelling.

"I don't believe I said much of any importance to her sir." He rolled his eyes.

"Enough with the: I'm innocent, I'm just a lowly slave bullshit. I know you said something to her or else she wouldn't have made off like she did. So I'm gonna ask you again- What did you say to Anamaria?" She cocked her eye at him. Were they all like that at the Forthes Plantation? Well they might as well be they don't have anything to be afraid of. They had probably got it all, the raping, the beating. There wasn't much they hadn't experienced.

"Anamaria believes in freedom. There ain't such a thing. I told her she's like everyone else wit' brown skin: a nigga, a whore. I know that this ship is filled with a good amount of white men haven't seen their wives in ages haven't felt the warmth of a woman's flesh. People like you all… you always get what you."

"People like me?"

"White people. White men." She wanted to spit the words at him. Oh how she wanted to do it.

"Don't you dare try comin' on my ship tellin' me about white men! You don't know I've seen girl," he seethed behind gritted gold and white teeth.

"I told her she should be with that other sailor… Michael."

"Sorry lass. She's wit' me."

"So she is your whore." She was just like Anamaria, she sure had balls.

"First off she doesn't belong to me and no she's not anyone's _strumpet_."

"_She isn't_."

"No. What else did you say to her?"

"She told us she was dropping us in the Caribbean just like she left Marcel." Jack had the sickening urge to slap her at the moment. _And he did_.

"Mind you're business. This is my ship and you'll be off it by sunrise as soon as we make berth." He left her there to find Anamaria as she nursed her glowing red cheek. This was the first time he had hit a woman, ever…

* * *

**A/N: Review! Review! Review!**


	14. In the morning a Different Story

**Chapter 14: In the Morning Comes a Different Story**

**A/N: thanks for the reviews—**

**Everywhere Yet Nowhere, freak and proud(x2), kungfuchick**

****

* * *

**This is some shameless advertising for my new fic. It's called the Pain Without the Pleasure but I put it up like 8 days ago and only got one review. Here's an excerpt:**

**_I knew we shouldn't have come back to the Black _****_Pearl_****_ with Jack, he always gets himself into a mess and this time _****_Elizabeth_****_ and I are caught in the middle of it._**

****

**_I know what I saw! I know what they're doing to her! And we have to save her. But how and what's the cost?_**

****

**_This is all my damned fault. God knows what they're doing to her right now and there's no fucking way to save her…_**

**Go read it. If you like it tell me, if you don't tell me that too. Suggestions are greatly appreciated. Its good to know what the reader thinks should happen.**

**

* * *

**

"Ana?" he said opening the door with a great hope that he wouldn't be hit with a dagger. She always threw daggers when she was angry. He found her in the position to throw the dagger, the blade in her finger tips bent over her shoulder.

She sighed putting the dagger down to her side. "Aye." He walked into the room, carefully pulling the door behind him.

"Ana, I know what's wrong wit you. Claudia told me." She looked at him with shock clearly written on her face. "I made 'er," he added quickly.

"Jack--" She gazed at him for a moment two sets of chocolate colored eyes meeting each other. "I'm sorry Jack."

"No need to apologize love. I's not your fault."

"Yes it is… if I wouldn't have left him," she broke the gaze searching the room for something unknown. "…none of this would have happened. I sh--" Jack walked up to her putting a rough hand on her cheek.

"You did what you had to do Maria. There's nothing wrong with that. Ana… look at me Ana."

"Jack don't make me…" her eyes were downcast; the dagger in her hand suddenly had a renewed interesting factor to it.

"Look at me Anamaria." He spoke gently to her in the kind of voice that could make you believe the grass was red if he said it. A hand was taken into his and placed on his cheek. She looked up at him feeling the hairs of his beard on her wrist and palm. She saw the same thing this time as the last only minutes ago:

A chocolate hand on a peach face.

But in this moment she could see something she hadn't seen before. In his eyes… the eyes that would bore deep into your soul, something was there. There was no lust, they held no drunkenness but could it be what she thought it was… _love?_ She had seen this feeling before, no she had never heard it but she had seen it. She had seen those eyes filled with love day in and day out but this time she was actually realizing it from another way.

Yes there was love in his eyes but hers… In her eyes there was uncertainty, worries, fear.

"Anamaria… You don't have to worry anymore; you don't have to be afraid." He held her hand close to his cheek.

"I shouldn't, I know, but I can't help it." Tears welled again this night threatening to fall.

"Don't," he said using the opposite hand to brush a strand of her hair back behind her ear.

Ana took a deep breath. "What do you see when you look at me?" Jack obviously wasn't prepared for this and his mouth was slightly ajar.

"What I see when I look at you is," he started looking deep into her eyes searching for the right words to describe the pirate before him. "I see a pirate. A beautiful, graceful female pirate, with whom I'd trust me rum, ship and me own life." His words were sincere though Anamaria was still not satisfied nor convinced.

"What else?" That _was_ what he saw. There wasn't any thing else to say but_: the woman he loved_.

He lifted her face to once again meet his eyes, all the while stroking her cheek. To any other woman the grass was red at this very moment but this, in fact, wasn't just any woman "That's what I see Maria."

"Then maybe you're blind." Jack stood there like a fish out of water not knowing what to saw as she walked out of their cabin onto the deck. He had known what she meant but he thought that he would be able to woo her into forgetting it. Forgetting everything she had thought about it. About Claudia, her past life, her skin, whatever problems she had about Marcel. If only for a few minutes, in those minutes he wanted her to feel loved.

He soon followed her lead out into the dark midnight sky that hung over the ocean and the Black Pearl. She stood on the deck hugging her arms around her midsection. She stared at the ocean, watching as the seemingly black waters of the Caribbean lapped against the ship.

"Anamaria." He peered around her shoulder to get a look at her face from behind. Well she had either become as deaf as Jack was blind or she was ignoring him. It was at least 3 minutes before she said anything, still peering at the ocean. She had lived on the water for 8 years but the ocean never ceased to amaze her.

"If you're not going to tell me what it is you see then I don't want to hear it Jack."

"Ana… OK," he took a deep before starting again. "You're a… Negro pirate woman--"

"That's what I expected you to say," she said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Well, what else do you want me to say Maria?" he said raising his tone unintentionally.

"I don't know what I want you to say Jack. Just don't lie to me." She felt him wrap his arms around her stomach from behind.

He whispered into her ear, raising her hair and warming her skin. "When I look at you, I see the woman I love."

"You do?" She asked shocked to hear the words come from his mouth. Sure he showed it but she had never thought that Captain Jack Sparrow would speak the words aloud.

"I do." She was glad to hear the words but…

"Jack, I love you too but this doesn't change anything. I can't help feeling that--"

"Don't. Don't feel anything but you and me right here, this morning."

So that was all she felt. She knew that after the sun rose 6 hours later she would not feel this way but for right now, for these few minutes she would feel beautiful, safe and loved in his arms. And the sun would bring doubt, worry, guilt, pain and clearer sight. But for now what she wanted was to be in someone's arms…


	15. Girls Talk

**Speaking of the Past**

**Chapter 15: Girls Talk**

**Rose Noire le Mort**

**A/N: OMFG! I never expected to get this many chapters done. It's like I' realizing for the first time that I have written 15 chapters! I usually write a chapter or two and loose interest. But that was that Trigun and Dragonball Z stuff. I never really had as much of an obsession for either of them but Pirates of the ****Caribbean**** has my full obsession. Johnny, Orlando, Keira, Lee, Mackenzie and especially Zoë all have my obsession. So I think that if I keep up with the creative juices I could be writing this bull-shit for while. **

****

**Thanks to Freak and Proud, Everywhere Yet Nowhere and Kungfuchick**

**Freak and Proud: Yes, Claudia is leaving very very soon. Actually within the next three chapters. (Which I haven't figured out yet)**

**Everywhere Yet Nowhere: More niceness on the way just for you! Okay not just for you but- I had you in mind.**

**kungfuchick****: Yes, he did! I was excited myself when I wrote that! I had planned this whole elaborate scene with Will in the kitchen with rum and Will inquiring his love for Ana but that can wait for another fic or it might never happen. Whichever one comes first. **

**_More shameless advertising! I have a fairly new story out. It's called 'The Pain Without the Pleasure'. Please read it and review even if it's a flame. _**

****

**_I also have a brand new mini-series out titled The Luckiest Man Alive. Read 'em, press the little button and type._**

**And thank you Freak and Proud and Everywhere Yet Nowhere for reviewing to TPWTP.**

**Everywhere Yet Nowhere: Thank you so much! You're so nice! As a matter of fact I do think I deserve a shit-load of reviews but anyway—not going to get into all of that…**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

And in the morning she didn't feel that way.

Jack hadn't slept that night supporting the both of them on his own two feet. While she had been sleep he had put a hand on her stomach. It was no longer as flat and toned as it was only a few weeks ago. Could she be…? No! But it had happened before.

Just think about it! His own little Sparrow! Something from him and Ana, their own story. He couldn't get too excited though there was still that .01 chance that she was just letting herself go. It would be very ironic if that .01 was the reality and there was no little Sparrow for him and Ana. But he was reassured when she woke up.

Ana woke up to the smell of the sea and a calm Caribbean breeze. The sun rose out of the sea creating a pink and purple illusion in the sky. She could feel his arms that still encircled her stomach. She turned her head to relax into his chest taking in his scent of rum and musk.

"Good morning love."

"Very good morning," she said into his chest. "I like waking up like--" She broke away from his embrace quickly making her way to the railing to empty out what was in her stomach. There was a horrible sound erupted from her throat as she emptied her hollow insides. Jack, being the supportive man he was, walked to her pulling her hair from her face as he had done many times before but with different reasons and rubbing her back with the other hand. She was finally finished not soon after, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Thank you Jack."

"No problem love," he said still rubbing her back. "Anything you'd like t' tell your captain?" Ana turned around to him smiling. Both of them already knew what she was going to say, he only waited for the words to come from her mouth.

"We're going to have a baby Jack." That 99.9 proved correct. They were to have their own little Sparrow soon. Jack grinned picking up his lady and spinning her around in his joy. She wrapped her arms around his neck squealing as she was turned round and round.

"I love you Ana." He bent down to kiss her but then remembering the events of only a few moments ago pulled back with almost a frown on his face. "I can't kiss you."

She dropped her arms from around his neck. "What?"

"You just vomited. I don't really think kissin' you at the moment would be very pleasant."

She rolled her eyes wrapping her arms around his waist and leaning into his chest. "Daft bastard."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Claudia looked at the pair on deck in shock, it confused her. White people couldn't love Negroes. It just didn't happen. She knew he had meant what he said but some part of her wanted to think like a slave. That part of her wanted to believe that Jack only wanted Ana for her company, that he just used her whenever he needed a good fuck.

They didn't love each other she tried to convince herself. Why was she so worried about it? She didn't have to wake up to his pores that sweat rum or his skin of tan or his trinket laden hair. But she was a friend and he was using her! Charming her to lure her to his bed. But if that was all he wanted why hadn't he left her already, sent her away in a rowboat. Why did he tell her he loved her why was he so happy about this new child?

_A child_. Anamaria was still a whore to Claudia. Only difference was now she was sleeping with the captain and not the master. Here she was having another one to run off without for some crazy half-baked notions. Anamaria shouldn't be a mother. She didn't know how to raise a child. She couldn't raise a child on a bloody pirate ship. She couldn't do it on land how could she do it on water with a bunch of smelly, dirty, trifling white men? She stormed off to their temporary room to rant at Hattie. She burst through the door slamming it behind her.

"Hattie! Hattie ya hoe negra get up!" Hattie sat up in the bed rubbing her eyes and looking out the small porthole. She could see the sun rising in the distance.

"What is it?"

"Ya wont believe it Hattie. She's havin' another one."

"They say I gossip too much. You do," Hattie said pointing an accusing finger at the younger girl.

"I heard it wit' my own ears Hattie. I swear. She's having another babe."

"So I'm guessin' it's by that Captain Sparrow."

"Exactly."

"Why can't you quit meddlin' in their business?"

"I was on my way up to watch the sunrise, I couldn't get back to sleep. It was mere coincidence."

"So tell me what happened."

"Gladly," Claudia said with a smirk before continuing with her tale happy to get some gossip even if it was just between the two of them.

**

* * *

**

****

**A/N: Yes I know it's short but I have school in the morning and I have to go.**

****


	16. The Malice of Departure

**Speaking of the Past**

**Chapter 16: The Malice of Departure**

**A/N: I know it's been a long minute since I last updated but I had writer's block like a bitch! It still hasn't gone away completely but now there's only ¼ of a wall in front of me thoughts. So it might take awhile before I get to the 17 chapter.**

**Everywhere Yet Nowhere: Thanks for the review. I'm kinda slow so are you trying to say I need to update the rest of my shit?**

**Kungfuchick****: I know he's a dirty pirate but I had an idea and I couldn't let it go to waste. Thanks for the review.**

**Thanks Freak and Proud.**

* * *

It had gone like this when they made their way to Port Royal:

"Norrington's people will be here shortly to escort them to his household," said Elizabeth. Hattie, Claudia and even Anamaria looked at the governor's daughter in shock.

"They're not staying here with you?" asked Anamaria.

"I have enough maids but Norrington has been complaining about how he needs more maids and that nothing ever gets done there. I didn't think it would be a problem."

"So this is it, Anamaria? We're going to work in the commodore's household as nothing better than the slaves we were before?" Claudia said with anger and a tint of sadness in her voice.

"Yes, because I never want to see you again," she whispered with a voice that was filled with malice that it sounded as though it were a different person. They had never seen the woman with such an angered expression. But she should be angry, there was no way she could forgive Claudia, for the things she had said to her, to Jack, in front of her son, in range of the crew. Those men held much too much respect for Ana and those words could have risked it all.

Giles bowed in front of them addressing the nobles formally. "Mrs. Turner. Commodore Norrington has sent a carriage for our guests." Elizabeth stood up smiling and gave him a nod.

"Thank you Giles. Well we should be going, don't want to keep him waiting." Anamaria also stood following the butler first and quickly out the room and then out of the house. She stood beside the carriage waiting for the others to get there because when they did, this would all be over.

Claudia narrowed her eyes at Anamaria letting her eyes flood with hate. "You'll burn in hell."

"But it'll be you laced in gun powder and I'll laugh when the flame burns your flesh."

"We'll both burn but I only hope you pray for your soul and your child," she said stepping up and reaching to put a hand on Ana's stomach as she watched her intently. The rest of them- Jack, Will, Elizabeth, Marcel, Hattie and Elijah- only watched, bewildered that she even had the audacity to say such a thing. Did she hate her that much? Was there that much hate between them that she would wish her child harm?

Jack wanted to step up to her, to slap her as he had done before. He wanted to kill her, to send her to the deepest circle in hell. The circle, he know knew, was not only for mutineers and betrayers but also for people like her. The ones with the ill spirits, corrupted minds. He should yell at her, damn her, but what was there to say?

Anamaria stepped back quickly not wanting to come in contact with her.

"Anamaria, you'll be a whore the rest of your life."

"And you'll be a slave the rest of yours," she said. They held each others a moment that seemed an eternity before Claudia spit on the ground before Anamaria. She turned to leave, climbing into the carriage that awaited the three of them sent by Norrington. Hattie and her child made no point in trying to say farewell to Ana. Even to this there were no words. The moments were strained before the carriage rolled away down the dirt road leaving the pirates. She watched as it carried on out of her sight.

She couldn't believe the things she had said to Claudia, or the things Claudia had said to her. Had those been her words? Her voice? Elizabeth and Will could not believe it either. No Anamaria hadn't been the nicest of people, even considering she was a pirate but she had never been so cruel, so ruthless, so…

"Mama?" She let a tear fall turning around to face the voice. And dropping to her knees, she pulled the boy into a hug crying onto his shoulder. "We never have to see her again," he whispered into her ear.

This woman was not the Anamaria the Turners knew. Anamaria did not cry. She did not despair, she felt no regret, she meant what she said. This could not possibly be the same woman who had forced her way onto the 'Pearl' by slapping the Captain or the one who had oh so willingly almost given Elizabeth to the crew of damned miscreants.

"Ana?" She didn't answer and for a minute she cried there onto her son's shoulder. After that minute she wiped her eyes standing up. "Anamaria?" The female pirate didn't turn to him but pushed past her son.

"I have to go," she said. And then she ran. She ran blindly down the streets as fast as she possibly could to the docks where The Black Pearl awaited her.

Marcel backed up pointing back over his shoulder with his thumb toward where his mother had just fled to. "I should…"

Jack nodded absently, looking over the boy's shoulder for the woman who had fled them. "Yeah, maybe you should." And he ran too.

"Jack. Is Ana…?" Elizabeth started without knowing what to say next.

"Will she be okay?" Will finished for her.

"I wouldn't count on it anytime soon. In less than a week she's become traumatized by that woman, I swear it," the captain said rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"What happened between the two of them?" asked Elizabeth.

"She… don't worry about it lass. Soon it'll all be over."

"Is she going to come back before you set sail?"

"That I doubt too. Her and Marcel'll probably stay at the ship in my cabin, mind you, until then."

"Is she really pregnant? Or was it just to scare her?"

"This morning's when she told me," he said giving them a half smile.

"That's great Jack," said Will.

"Yes, well, I reckon I'll have to end our little visit and set sail now."

"When will you be back?" he asked.

"Whenever the wind brings us. Ta." He left them behind him, walking off. He wanted to tell them. He needed to vent. But they didn't need to know. They couldn't solve the problem. They didn't know her pain. They didn't know why she had cried. And yet even he hadn't the vaguest of ideas. Hadn't she wanted her to leave? Hadn't she been the cause of so much pain suffering?

The captain knew that even though Claudia was gone it would take time to get Anamaria back to normal. To not be afraid, to trust him. She had ruined 6 years of trust and a year of their…relationship in less than a week. And know as he walked to the docks he couldn't help but wonder if things would ever be the same…

**

* * *

**

**A/N: If this chapter sucked please tell me. It took me 4 days to write this. (Multitasking and getting distracted). I'm a very slow writer if I don't already have an idea or have the scenes in my mind and I didn't so that's what took so long. Plus I have school and a boyfriend so… **


	17. So Much More

**

* * *

Speaking of the Past**

**Chapter 17: So Much More**

**A/N: I almost went into a depression for a minute cause I only got 2 reviews. You wouldn't think one or two reviews would upset me that much but I'm depressive so things like that get to me. I had to drink a lot of soda and start writing to get over it but anyway thank you to those of you who did review:**

**-Everywhere yet Nowhere- and -freak and proud-**

**Please read The Pain Without the Pleasure and tell me if I should keep it up or not. If you don't like I'll just leave it there but I'm not going to delete anymore fics cause I've already deleted 6 or 7.**

* * *

Neither of them knew how to carry on. What to do after the rain. How to pick up the pieces and salvage what they had left. She didn't know how to approach him now, what to say, if she could trust him. So she avoided him. Sleeping in her old cabin, fleeing quickly as soon as he came to the galley or to the deck at nights when he was clad in only his breeches, barefoot.

And he didn't make a point to come be with her. He wanted to comfort her but hadn't the words to say. He couldn't possibly just hold her in his arms and tell her that everything was going to be alright. That was not him. That was not a pirate. He stole long glances at her when she was on deck with the crew, the worn blue hat hiding her face at moments, her hair blowing in the wet winds.

Marcel only sat back observing what was happening between his mother and her lover. He could tell that the captain longed for her and the feeling was mutual because she missed him too. He could see it in the early mornings when he would teach him how to use a sword and sometimes a cutlass or dagger. So afraid, she was, just to be around him. To feel his touch, to see the way her skin contrasted with his like the sand and the soil.

Hours later on that day of departure he had asked her about the baby. He was nervous, sad, above all else. He had only just met his mother and now she was to have a child with the man she had been avoiding for at least a week. He hadn't had any chance to bond with her really.

It had been two weeks since they 'rescued' Marcel and Claudia and only a bit longer than that since they left Claudia in Port Royal. It was a few hours past midnight. 2, maybe 3:00, but the point being they were pirates and didn't need to know the time. She sat on the deck with her back against the side of the ship as the ship swam swiftly against the winds of the Caribbean. She heard to faint steps as feet fell upon the deck. She opened her eyes quickly to see Jack there clad in only his breeches.

"Sorry love," he said. "Didn't know you were up here. I'll leave you alone since I know you like it that way." He turned around to head back to his own when he himself heard a pair of feet making their way over to him.

"Jack," she started unable to finish on account of she didn't know what to say. She looked at the mahogany wood of the deck searching for the words to say and yet still finding none. So they stood.

"Well out with it Ana," he called. She rolled her hands as though they were in a mill going around and around each other. She didn't know what to say and obviously he didn't— "Ignoring me again are you? Well I have better things to do. There's a good bottle of rum in me cabin jus' waitin' for ole Jack so if you'll excuse me--"

"Jack I never meant to ignore you. I jus'--"

"It may be called something different to you. Maybe you were jus' too afraid or something. Or do you call it jus' avoiding a difficult situation, trying to sort your thoughts maybe?"

"Jack." So now finally she had the right words to at least start with. "I've been going about everything in the last 2 weeks wrong but I _was_ afraid. I really am sorry."

"Why are you so damned afraid Ana? Claudia doesn't control you; she doesn't have any power over us. You let her go. Jus' like you left 'unter n Gavin behind."

"How am I supposed to let her go in a week? It took getting Marcel back to really let go of 'unter. That was almost 10 years Jack."

"But this time you don't have anything to try to get back."

"Yes I do. I can't stop thinking about what she said about you, Marcel, _our child_. She hurt me Jack."

"You hurt her more than she hurts you." She shook her head no. She really hurt her.

"I never hurt her. She never got what she deserved," she said softly, forcing the words from her mouth.

"She did get what she deserved love. She deserves to live in pain, to belong to someone else. You have something she will never have. The only thing you belong to is the sea. She still belongs to that place in her mind she can never rid herself of. But you don't know what you have Maria. You have the sea, freedom, your son and me."

"It doesn't make a difference Jack she still gets to me."

"You don't get it Maria!" he shouted throwing his arms into the air.

"I'm trying to make up for it all Jack. For everything wrong that I've done. I don't deserve anything I have."

"So much more," he said bring his voice down drastically from a shout to a whisper.

What? _So much more?_ What did that mean?

"What are you talking about Jack?" she asked bewildered.

"That's what you deserve. All of it, everything you have here and so much more Ana."

"I have too much. The lying, betraying, stealing, being selfish. But I want to make up for it all. Help me make it up Jack, _for the four us,_" after speaking her last word she looked up at him with half-sad eyes.

"_For the four of us,_" he repeated stepping up close enough to put a hand on her stomach. She nodded and smiled as he put his hand there pushing the fabric firmly against her brown skin. She put her hand on his cheek to see if it still had the effect it had on her before, a smile was plastered to her face as she looked at his features defined by joy, happiness and curiosity. She looked hard at the sand and the soil of their skins.

This time she actually liked what she saw. She saw a different person. Two pieces of a whole they were as she wrapped her arms around his neck and his came to snake around her waist.

****

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Don't worry Ana's not completely sane yet so there are a few more chapters. The next one I'm hoping to call Underneath My Skin. I have a concept for it already (I usually don't for new chapters.) so that takes care of the next chapter. And then I'll just spring out ideas from my ass when it's time for the one after that to come out. **


	18. Underneath My Skin

**Speaking of the Past**

**Chapter 18: Underneath My Skin **

**A/N: I need my reviewers to help me out. I have all these fics that I want to update but I don't know which one I want to do first. Do me a favor would you and put these in order from the one you want updated first to last:**

**_As if My Own _**

**_Dare You to Move_**

**_Luckiest Man Alive_**

**_The Pain Without the Pleasure_**

**I have ideas for all of them and 2 new fic ideas but I want to finish these first or at least begin a continuous update status. If you have any suggestions or anything please tell me. And review! I love them!**

**Thanks to Kungfuchick, Everywhere Yet Nowhere and Freak and Proud**

* * *

They laid together in silence for a long time thinking about recent words and events. She closed her eyes enjoying the company but never fell asleep.

"Chocolate," he said running his fingers idly over her skin the color of the word she found to be foreign.

"Chocolate?" she repeated this time in a question.

"A dessert from cocoa beans in Mexico. It's the food of the gods in England. The color of your skin it is. Not as delicious though." He pulled himself up from where his head laid beside her stomach to begin kissing and sucking hungrily on her neck. "No, definitely not as sweet or delicious," he said bringing smirks to both of their faces. "I'll take you there one day."

"Mexico or England?" she asked running her fingers through his hair as he played with her. He made his way over to her lips trailing kisses along her neck and cheek.

He smirked using his Sparrow charm to woo her. "Wherever you want."

"I'll be holdin' you to that Jack Sparrow," she managed to say in between moans.

"I promise ye love." He climbed on top of her still keeping their mouths together. "Ye sure we should be doing this, I mean, since you are pregnant n' all?"

"If not now then there'll be 7 months you'll have to wait," she said smiling knowing he wouldn't pass up his chance now. But she was wrong.

_7 months_, he thought_. It only takes 9 months. _

"You've know about it for 2 months haven't ye? What else are ye keepin' from me?" he yelled getting up from on top of her as quickly as he could. Ana sat up quickly pulling her shirt farther up her shoulders.

"I haven't known the whole time. I only found out a month ago," she exclaimed desperately.

He sat down in a chair at the opposite side of the room. "_Ye've only known a month_. A month is a long time Ana."

She looked down at her hands ashamed. "I know," she said in a whisper.

"How are we gonna make this work if I can't trust ye?" he asked softly, moving back to where she was in the bed, calmer now.

_Why should he trust me_, she thought. _I've lied so many times to him. He should leave me. I never told him I had a son, I never told him I was a slave, I never told him…_

"You shouldn't try. I'm not worth it." Jack was shocked. Anamaria had always a person to be confident, she had self-respect. She had never been like this, like she wasn't important to anyone.

"Shh Ana. I'm doing it because I love you. But ye've got t' get back t' yerself," he said cupping her chin. "Ye've got t' be Anamaria again." She smiled nodding her head as a single tear fell from her eye. She quickly went to brush it away.

"Now, now love. What 'ave I told ye about that. No cryin', 's not allowed."

"Aye captain," she said smirking.

He pushed her back onto the bed, climbing back on top of her. "So," he said kissing her neck. "None of this," he began again, moving his way down to her chest, "for 7 months ay?"

She laughed pulling at one of his dreadlocks. "Of course not, it was just to lure ye in. I'm sure neither of us could go that long."

"Good because I'd have to begin usin' me own assets to fulfill me lust."

"Jack," she said seriously putting a hand on his chest. He stopped, confused, looking back up at her. "I love you." He smiled at her capturing her lips in his own.

"I know you do."

"I'm not kee--" she started before he put his finger to her lips silencing her.

"I know. Don't talk about it." So they didn't. They did what didn't need words.

**888888888888**

_Fire burned in Jack's eyes as he watched the scene before him. But this was Ana's fight. And anyway he was out of words to say to Claudia. _

_"We'll both burn but I only hope you pray for your soul and your child," she had said. Ana looked at her, focusing to keep the tears from falling. Will's eyes widened in shock as __Elizabeth__ brought a hand to her mouth to silence a gasp._

_"…You'll be a whore the rest of your life." Hate surrounded her body, wrapped around her soul._

_Ana ran, she ran away as fast as she could back to the __Pearl__. Jack watched her nodding as the boy Marcel pointed back at her. He ran too. _

_"Are you really having a baby?" he asked. His mother nodded confirming his fears. "I just met you. I'm never gonna get a chance t' talk t' you."_

_She shook her head cupping his face as she squatted down. "You'll always be my first love Marcel."_

**888888888888**

****

****

****

Anamaria walked on deck. She was now trying to sort her thoughts from the last dream she had just had. She grinned, spotting Marcel on the bow of the ship.

"Fancy seein' ye up here. Thought you'd be sleepin'." He turned around startled but then realized it was only her.

"I been sleepin' too much. I'm not really used to sleepin' a lot."

"Why?" she asked leaning on the railing beside him.

"Hunter and Gavin had us workin' all the time. Not much time t' sleep." His mother looked down at the oak, ashamed. If she hadn't have left him there he—

She was thankful when he changed the topic. "You missed each other didn't you?"

"What?"

"You and Jack. You weren't talkin'."

"Actually son, we're okay now," came a different voice.

"Mornin' Jack," Marcel said.

"'Ow are ye?"

"Fine."

"Are ye likin' it here?"

"Yeah," he smiled. "It's great. I've never seen the ocean before."

Jack smiled back, grateful that he liked it on the ship and that they were getting along. "Good, cause you'll be seein' a lot more of it. 'Ow bout we start early this mornin'?" Marcel nodded and Jack went off to get the swords for the both of them.

"Do you like 'im?" Ana asked eagerly.

"Yeah, he's nice." It was true. Jack was a nice guy. _A good man_. She was relieved by his words, showing it by pulling him into a hug.

"I don't know what I would have done if you didn't."

That was how Jack found them, embraced in a hug.

So they began to spar.

Ana couldn't help but smile watching the two of them. It had been a difficult time but they were making it through. She hadn't gotten over Claudia but there was still time. She was still ashamed of what she had done but she had Jack. She still had dreams but she would get over them. Jack would help her. She was happy that she had her son back and happy that he got along with her lover.

"Good footwork," she heard Jack say.

And so the scene is this: she sat and watched as the most important men in her life sparred.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Okay folks. Only two more chapters left. Chapter 19 is about Jack and Marcel. Chapter 20's the last about the birth. **

**The title is referring to how he's looking beyond, under or not at all at her skin and not letting the fact that she's black affect his love for her even though this was a difficult period in history. **

**Tell me how you like it and remember to do the fics in the review. (Beforehand author's note) Review!** **Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review!**


	19. Put My Life on a Limb

**Speaking of the Past**

**Chapter 19: Put My Life on a Limb.**

**A/N: I had no idea it had been a month since I updated. I am soooo sorry. (to those of you who actually give a damn) I think I'm gonna rewrite this and use it as a draft because my friend (heifer) RedAngel97 kept criticizing me and made me kinda feel bad. Then I reread the story and realized that she was like 65 right so I'm gonna rewrite it. I'll be writing all the chapters before I repost it. So that wont be up for some time. **

**Anyway this is about 4 months after _Chapter 18: Underneath My Skin_. Anamaria is 6 months pregnant for those mathematically challenged folks out there. **

**I feel kinda bad for not putting the crew in it before but Jobe, Luke and Twain are all apart of Jack's crew.(I'll be sure to include that in my rewrite)**

* * *

"Anamaria!" 

Ana rolled her eyes throwing down the still untied ropes. "Yes Cap'n Sparrow," she said sarcastically.

"What the bloody 'ell are ye doin'?" he nearly screeched.

"Roping a coupla sea turtles. What the 'ell does it look like?" God, how he annoyed her now.

"We had an accord Maria. You're supposed t' be mannin' the helm."

"A rope's not gonna kill me Jack."

"I's not impossible and I'd feel much better if ye were up here love."

"Well I hope you feel better than I do with this!" she yelled pointing to her now large stomach. She turned away from him continuing with her unassigned duty.

"Marcel!" he called to the boy.

"Yeah Jack?" he said rushing up to him.

"Would you please tell your insufferable mother to sit her arse down?!" Marcel looked horrified, knowing how moody his mother was.

"Why the 'ell would she listen t' me?"

"Because you're her son."

"Is that supposed to mean something?"

"Of course it is. She loves you, listens t' your opinion. Go ahead an' do it."

"You're gonna get me killed Jack."

"Trust me lad. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow," he replied with a grin pushing the boy lightly in the right direction.

"Captain Jack Sparrow," he mumbled walking down the stairs onto the deck. "Can't do it 'im damned self so he goes puttin' my life on a limb."

"Mother!" he said in feigned excitement upon his arrival. "I'm sure you would love to go sit down take a breather, man the helm, something less tiring ye know."

She narrowed her dark eyes at the boy scaring him farther than he already was. "I know Jack put you up to it Marcel. You may tell your fine captain t' bugger off."

"She says bugger off," he supplied nonchalantly returning to where Jack was, next to Gibbs who manned the helm.

"You know," he started, sounding annoyed, "your mother will be the death of me."

"And me," stated Marcel, to which Gibbs replied:

"And the rest o' the crew."

"And-" Marcel started before being cut off by the trinket laden captain.

"Marcel, me boy. I'm 'avin' a thought here. 'Ow about I go down there pick the wench up and take 'er t' the brig."

"Wench?" he said angrily.

"Didn't mean it as it sounded son," Jack said quickly. Not the right choice of words obviously.

"You have a death wish don't you Jack?" he asked knowing what his mother would do to him if she heard what he said and if he did what he said he would.

"'Aven't you heard son? I'm crazy t' boot."

"More than crazy," Marcel mumbled.

"Let me down Jack!" Marcel's eyes widened at the site before him. Jack had done exactly what he said he would. He was carrying his mother kicking and screaming down to the brig. Jack ignored her and the punches aimed at his chest. "Jack dammit let me down you daft bastard!"

"Jack let me out of this damned brig!"

"We had an accord, love and you broke the terms of our agreement."

"But _Jaaaack_," the female whined.

"Now, now love. None o' that."

"Jack I promise that for the next 3 months I will sit on me arse and do nothing."

"You see," the captain said thoughtfully. "The problem with that," he continued, "Is that you've already broken one agreement. How can I trust you wit' the next huh?"

"Since you're the one who cursed me wit' the damned thing making me haf t' sit on me arse it'll be me composin' all agreements."

"This here is no democracy love," he replied with a grin. "Ye have no pickin' and choosin' in this Anamaria."

"If ye don't let me out o' this damned brig right now Jack, I'll-"

"What is it you'll be doin' Maria?" he pried, antagonizing her.

She threw her arms about the air wildly. "I don't know, nor do I care at this particular moment jes' let me out!"

"Alright but until I see fit you'll be locked in the Captain's quarters."

"I have t' have fresh air Jack," she countered in false hopes to get out of her predicament to which he simply replied:

"Portholes."

She grabbed the bars of the cell twisting her face into a menacing glare that would make even Barbossa and his crew of miscreants piss in their pants. "Daniel Jack Sparrow!"

Jack rushed over covering her mouth with his much larger hand. "Ay Maria! You can't go around jes shout me legal name all willy nilly!"

She slapped his hand away crossing her arms on top of her belly. "Okay Jack! Enough wit' this! Can you please let me out?"

He said characteristically: "Let me think about it a bit."

"I love you Jack," she said sweetly batting her eyelashes in another vain attempt.

He took her hand bringing it between the bars to kiss it. "Love will not get you out of every occasion love."

"Damn you Sparrow," she called over her shoulder walking to the back of the cell to sit on the floor.

"You sure you should be doing that. You'll be tryin' t' get up for a while you know."

"I'll be fine, thank you very much Cap'n Sparrow."

Jack took the key to the cell twisting it in the hole. "Well then. You're free t' leave whenever ye can get up from where ye seem to be restin comfortably."

Her eyes widened in shock. "Damn you Jack!" Anamaria yelled at his retreating form. Both of them now knew that he would pay dearly for what he did.

"Love you too Maria!" He shouted over his shoulder. _'Funny ole innit'?_' he thought with a smile walking back onto deck. Ana struggled to stand up from her place on the floor. Near impossible it was. She mumbled something about ignorant hicks and daft bastards pushing herself up from the floor with all the strength she had. 20 minutes it took, with all the pausing for breath and what not.

But when she was finally up she was on a warpath.

"Jack Sparrow," she yelled marching her way to the helm. "You bastard." His face flew to the side at the force of the impact. She had slapped him..._hard_.

"I'm absolutely, positively sure I deserved that one," he said holding a hand to his red cheek.

"Damned right you did. Lockin' me in the brig-"

"Land ho!" cried Twain interrupting her momentary rant. She tapped her foot impatiently flipping the innocent lookout an inappropriate finger. She turned back to Jack for a moment, biting her lip holding back any obscenities she may have wanted to shout at the moment. She stared at him for a brief second before making her way back to the cabin.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: I really wanted to go ahead and post a chapter so I copied and pasted half of the chapter and second part will be in the next chapter. There actually may be more than just the epilogue next FYI.**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	20. AN

**Hi it's me, Noir Rose le Mort. Just letting you know that some of the parts are supposed to have breaks above and below them. I'm pretty sure you can figure out where. But the site is such a bitch it always leaves out some of my symbols and I really don't want to have to re-post the chapter which probably won't help at all anyway. Thanks in advance for anyone who reviews. Despite my writer's block I promise to have a chapter up sooner than December. **

**Morgan Victoria **

**aka Noir Rose le Mort**

**aka Taurus-Sparrow-0506**

**aka Viggorus-0506 **


	21. No 'sort of' this time

**Speaking of the Past**

**Chapter 20: No 'Sort of' this Time.**

"I'm takin' Marcel wit me ashore," he announced as soon as he opened the door to their cabin.

"Wit' you? Jack Sparrow? I'm sorry but the answer is no," she replied hotly. Apparently she was still upset about the little brig incident, but reasonably so. She sat at his desk at the far side of the room studying the maps.

"Aw, come on Maria. I'll keep a real close eye on 'im really."

"No."

"Maria, really. Think about it," he almost pleaded.

"Why do you want to take him ashore with you anyway? He's not your son, so it's not like any father-son bonding or anything." She instantly regretted the words as soon as she had said them. How did she know what he wanted?

"I have my reasons Maria," he replied calmly, staring at her. She looked back down at the map for a moment probably contemplating whether she should let him go and if she should apologize or not.

He only just heard her whisper: "Alright." But he was amazed at how quickly she returned back to her normal self. The Anamaria she was 4 months ago, before the dreams started, before everything had happened. But in truth he really didn't know whether to blame it on her mood swings or recent/none too recent events.

"I swear on pain of death Jack Sparrow, that if you have my son drunk, gallivanting around The Faithful Bride you'll be a eunuch!" A true statement this was. Anamaria was not one to go around shouting empty threats. He gave a quick nervous laugh, looking her up and down.

"No such thing would ever happen t' the boy wit' me. I'll be sure of it."

He led Marcel, Gibbs, Twain, Jobe and Luke over to a table in a dark corner away from all the daily rituals of Tortuga hoopla. "The Faithful Bride. That indeed she is," he said sitting down.

"You know son, if every town in the world were like this here no man would ever feel unwanted."

"So true Marcel. Listen to him," Aaron said walking past with as whore at his side.

"My mother would kill the both of us."

"That, my son is why I leave the women to the crew and I myself take on the drinking and merriment," he said making them both laugh. They shared a few more laughs, just the two of them and sometimes the whole group.

Soon Jack's crew began to get drunk, not being able to hold their liquor while their captain on the other hand had everything under control. Jack and Marcel sat unusually quiet as the others paraded themselves as fools around the Faithful Bride. Then after a while Marcel got up to use the bathroom. He stood up silently walking to the none-too-hygienically-correct-bathroom. On his way out he was met by a rather abominable and vile man walked up to him.

"What 're ye doing 'ere boy?" he asked in a deep and almost cynical voice grabbing onto his arm.

"I'm here with him." He said pointing to the table where the drunken fools were gallivanting around.

"Well then, let's take a little trip over there then ay?" he led Marcel over to the table Jack and the others sat at.

"This your nigger?" said the gruff looking fellow, holding a frightened Marcel by the arm.

He took a swig of his rum eyeing the man carefully. "No."

"Seems like 'e don't know you. You're all mine now," said the man pulling roughly at Marcel's arm.

"What do ye think you're doin' mate?" Jack asked standing up to meet him.

"He ain't your nigger."

"Like I said. He's not my 'nigger' but this so happens to be me son. Don't think you'd be wantin' t' mess wit' the son of Captain Jack Sparrow. Savvy?"

"Jack Sparrow eh? They said you had a nigger woman."

"I suggest you kindly rephrase that and be so kind as to take your drunken hand off 'im."

He completely ignored Jack. "Throwin' in your lot wit' those nigger folks and got the nerve to claim 'im as your boy."

"You, my friend, whoever you may be, have until the count of 5 to release him."

"Or else what? You'll shoot me?" he asked sarcastically.

"4…2…1…3…5. You're times up."

"So whatcha gonna do now Sparrow. I still have your 'boy'."

"This." And with a swift move he served the man to a fist square in the face flinging Marcel to the side by his arm.

"Nice shot but now ye've made me mad and I don't think ye'd like t' see me mad Sparrow."

Jack flashed him a smile. "I think I would. Show me." He ducked quickly avoiding a blow from the man countering with his own to the stomach. He stumbled backwards, knocking into a table. The man shook his head, trying to rid himself of the pain.

"Alright Sparrow. Ye wanna play huh?" He marched swiftly towards the pirate captain unsheathing his sword in a quick move.

"Don't quite think playin' is the correct term," Jack said backing away and unsheathing his own blade.

He slapped his sword to Jack's quickly. "Then what the hell would it be?"

"Haven't quite figured it out yet mate, but when I do I'll be sure to inform you immediately."

"Kind fellow ye are Sparrow."

Jack had found himself behind a table in hopes to avoid his "Aye that I am mate."

"Jack!" he yelled rushing to keep with Jack's stride.

"Sorry son. Didn't mean t' leave le behind," he proclaimed with a smile.

"Hey Jack."

"Yeah?"

"For what you did back there…thanks."

"No problem but as gentlemen we can keep this t' ourselves surely?

"Of course," he said closing his mouth to the first secret with his father of said sorts.

**A/N: Yes I know Jack sounds kinda Mort Rainey but whatever. Yes Jack did beat the man. I just figured I should let you imagine how that went. I hope y'all weren't ready to get the pitchforks out. If you like it, review. If you don't, review anyway. **


End file.
